


Зеркальные Войны: Отражение третье - Основной инстинкт

by Lala_Sara



Series: Dip (Dip Dip) (Считалочка) [6]
Category: Crossworlds (1997), Red Dwarf, Red Dwarf RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	1. ***

Лейтенант Реджинальд Баркли Третий, больше известный как Брокколи, всегда страдал избытком бурной фантазии, а также прикладывавшимся к ней неуемным любопытством. Внутри тихого незаметного механика жили радужные бури и полыхали нешуточные страсти, требовавшие выхода. К сожалению, его единственный не воображаемый друг, лейтенант коммандер Джорди Ла Фордж, был также по совместительству лучшим другом лейтенанта коммандера же Дейты, так что он далеко не справлялся с поставленной им самому себе задачи развлекать Брок… Баркли. Нет, Баркли не жалел, что его друг – также друг Дейты, но иногда очень жалел, что Джорди не приводит андроида поиграть… Он бы очень развлекся, разбирая Дейту… Именно об этом он и думал сегодня, в один из пронзительно тоскливых одиноких выходных – Ла Фордж опять был занят, конечно, с Дейтой, и отменил их с лейтенантом игру в голодеке. Оставаться в каюте было невыносимо, поэтому он всё равно направился к голодеку, обдумывая по дороге в подробностях, как бы он развлекся, разбирая андроида.

Остановившись у консоли голодека № 3, он, было, по инерции выпалил код игры, в которую они должны были сегодня с Джорди играть, но остановился. Играть в это без партнера или с виртуальным партнером было невозможно – именно такое условие, чтобы избежать лишних походов в голодек в одиночку для гологолика Баркли, поставил Джорди при программировании этой игры. Несколько минут Реджинальд боролся с искушением восстановить одну из своих старых программ, которые он забросил ради общения с живым, не виртуальным Ла Форджем, что было хоть и гораздо скучнее, зато более захватывающе (и не спрашивайте, как эти два эпитета могли спокойно уживаться) – ведь Джорди нельзя было остановить, перезагрузить или каким иным способом контролировать, и хоть иногда именно это и было изматывающе разочаровывающим, преданность к отсутствующему другу всё-таки победила. В конце концов, это всего лишь ещё один одинокий выходной… Из-за которого не стоило лишаться единственного друга, которого он имел. Приставленного к нему капитаном, но это ведь мелочи, правда, мелочи… Главное, что он у него был… Хотя бы иногда…

Вернувшись в свою каюту, Баркли стал искать, чем себя занять. Иногда в заваленных всяческим хламом столетней давности шкафах можно было заново обнаружить что-то, о чем он напрочь забыл, иногда не без умственного усилия – с надеждой на переобнаружение. Что-то, что скрашивало Реджинальду такие вот пустые моменты.

На сей раз черед настал для прозрачного куба, сложенного из множества пластинок, в котором бился яркий желтый свет.

\- Что это? – притворился, что не помнит, Баркли. – Какой красивый ку-убик…

Несколько минут он рассматривал его на просвет, наслаждаясь переливами света, исходящего изнутри куба, в котором в каком-то невообразимо сложном танце вспыхивали искорки разной яркости и тональности, потом стал бормотать про себя цепочку рассуждений.

\- Судя по схеме, это информационный диск. Судя по движению – это живая, работающая информация. Что бы это могло быть? Судя по форме и размеру, я знаю, куда это можно вставить!

Не теряя больше ни секунды, Баркли помчался обратно в голодек. Вставив куб в консоль арки, он, не говоря ничего компьютеру, который сам автоматически спроецировал происходящее в кубе действие в помещение голодека, вошел внутрь.

\- Я ждал вас. Кого-нибудь из вас, - хищно улыбаясь, произнес джентльмен средних лет. Больше в голодеке ничего не было.

\- Дежавю, - потерянно пробормотал Баркли, попытавшись задом выйти под арку, но только обнаружив, что дверь не открывается.

\- Вы ожидали, что я куплюсь на ваш искусственный мирок? – прошипел Мориарти. – Может, так оно и было, поначалу. Но я был создан, чтобы обдейтить самого Дейту, так что Дейте меня не провести. Уже через несколько дней я понял ваш план. О, это был хитрый план, почти такой же хитрый, как мой, надо признаться. Но я не дурак. Я повторяю – не дурак! – Он сорвался на крик. Баркли, вжавшись в дверь, зажмурился. – Редж (Баркли вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, но Мориарти говорил не о нем) успокоила меня, сказав, что этот «дивный новый мир» ничем не отличается от того, в который мы так и не смогли попасть. Я поверил ей, бедняжке. И теперь она мертва!

У Баркли начался нервный тик.

\- А вот так, - ответив на не прозвучавший вопрос, как будто он репетировал этот разговор много раз, и в этом месте звучал определенный ответ, сказал Мориарти. – Умерла и всё! И я не смог её вернуть. Её убила какая-то воображаемая чума на Мири. По какой-то иронии я оказался к ней иммунным, воображаемым же иммунитетом, и остался сходить с ума в одиночестве! И вы за это ответите… - пообещал он с внезапным зловещим спокойствием. Баркли сполз на пол, потеряв сознание.

Когда на следующий день лейтенант Реджинальд Баркли не явился на смену, его друга Джорди Ла Форджа посетило дурное предчувствие того, что Брокколи заигрался на голодеке, как уже не раз бывало. Предчувствие Джорди не обманывало, как он убедился, спросив у компьютера его местонахождение. Только рассерженный друг сорвавшегося гологолика не знал, что на сей раз на голодеке не Баркли заигрался, заигрались им…


	2. Оставь одежду, всяк сюда входящий

_Если я мог проснуться в другое время и в другом месте, почему я не мог проснуться другим человеком?_

_Чак Паланик «Бойцовский клуб»_

 

Я проснулся впотьмах, и у меня мелькнула мысль, что что-то мы опять заспались до самого вечера, потому что я помнил, что засыпали мы, натаскавшись трупов, утром, когда солнца уже вовсю жарили. Тем не менее, состояние у меня опять было такое, как будто я и вовсе не ложился.

\- Ах ты, - выругался я вполголоса, подумав, что Дэйв не устоял и позвал меня в свой сон с помощью кольца, несмотря на все просьбы дать выспаться. Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, я не уловил знакомого уже покалывания в безымянном пальце, да и сна, какого бы то ни было, я не вспомнил. Хотя, если это было осознанное сновидение, оно должно был запомниться ещё лучше.

Мысленно пожав плечами, я решил снова погрузиться в сон, но, вспомнив о кольце, не удержался и коснулся его в поисках успокоительного присутствия Листи в своей голове, но ничего не произошло.

\- Висти, - обеспокоенно придвинулся я к нему. Его тело было таким же теплым и мягким… даже мягче, чем обычно, но я так и не почувствовал его разум рядом. Внезапно меня охватила паника, и я принялся трясти его с криками:

\- Висти! Висти!

\- Это новая марка машины, дорогой? – ответил «Висти» женским голосом. «Это что, - подумал я, - всё тот самый кошмар, преследующий меня с тех пор, как Крайти решил сменить пол, а Дэбби выйти замуж за Арни?»

То, что я считал Дэйвом, повернулось ко мне лицом, и даже в сумерках в глаза мне бросилась несхожесть соседа по постели с моим супругом. Я отпрянул от этой женщины так резко, что свалился с кровати. Только там, сидя на полу и судорожно пытаясь вызвать Листи по кольцу, я заметил, что с того пропали камень и узоры. Оно было гладкое и, как бы я его не теребил, оставалось безмолвным. Я ущипнул себя за ляжку и вскрикнул от боли.

\- Ты чего вскочил? Опоздал на автомобильную выставку? – снова подала заспанный голос жена – а до меня наконец дошло, что женщина в моей - хотя погодите-ка, явно не моей - постели и есть жена. Ибо кольцо на моем пальце было определенно брачным, только не тем, которое Листи надел на меня не далее, чем двое суток назад. Либо это сон, судя по кажущейся реальности происходящего - я почесал будущий синяк на ляжке – совместный с Листи, либо ещё какая фигня. У меня большой опыт ещё со времен Карлика, плюс в качестве Аса, а уж опыт Сопротивления так и вовсе имеет бесконечную базу данных, только тут-то ее не почитаешь. Потому что мы точно не в Штабе - я покосился на настоящие, не брезентовые, стены, окружавшие комнату. На самом деле могло быть что угодно, вплоть до того, что Штаб засосало в ближайшую реальность, или меня лично выкинуло в чужую жизнь, благо бы в жизнь моего параллельного двойника, а то ведь могло занести куда угодно. Решив проверить это прямо сейчас, я поскакал босиком – тапок поблизости я не нашарил – в ванную комнату, по стеночке, встретив по дороге только одну лишнюю дверь – в ватер-клозет.

Из зеркала незнакомой ванной на меня уставилось мое собственное лицо. Хотя и слегка постаревшее – раннее облысение я таки явно унаследовал от «матери», как и подозревал. Почесав макушку и поскорбев пару секунд над утраченным, я также поразмыслил над происхождением своей «жены». Той, которая ждала меня в постели. «Если я явно мой параллельный двойник, то с какой долей вероятности моя жена, ожидающая меня в постели – Дэйв?» Бывают непохожие внешне двойники, это правда, и пола они бывают разного, но что-то мне подсказывало, что женщина, с которой я проснулся, не Листи. Скажем, я уже мог с достаточной уверенность сказать, что его параллельных двойников я могу различить даже на ощупь. Выходит, этот двойник женился на ком-то другом? Ивон? Я поежился от страха. Тогда это определенно Лучше Чем Жизнь. Или кальмар отчаяния. Или ещё какая фигня. Вопрос, что это всё делает в Штабе Сопротивления? Здесь более вероятны обмены с параллельными двойниками, а не космический мусор нашей собственной вселенной. А самым вероятным оставался совместный с Листи сон, но откуда взялась моя «жена»? И где сам Дэйв? Определив это как главный вопрос своего дальнейшего существования, я осторожно вернулся в спальню – ждать рассвета.

Утром я ловко выкрутился с именами и прочими фактами биографии моей новой личности, выяснив, что меня зовут Крис - какое совпадение - а жену Алекс. Имена детей - а очевидно, что у меня их минимум двое - я так и не выяснил, но смог вполне обойтись ласкательными. Оказалось, что я - актер, что было очень неожиданно, но иронично логично, так как мне самому сейчас приходилось играть роль этого Криса. Но самое забавное, что, по всей видимости, в данный момент Крис играет меня, то есть Арнольда Риммера. Это я, правда, выяснил не хитростью, а путем чтения сценария, который пришел с утренней почтой... Отойдя от первоначального шока, я с увлечением погрузился в чтение. Так как там рассказывалось с одной стороны то, чего с нами не случалось, по крайней мере пока, а с другой напоминало то, что происходило прямо сейчас - мы всей командой попали в мир, в котором мы - телевизионный сериал. Дойдя до конца этой трехсерийной драмы с элементами фарса, я выяснил, что все повествование было массовой галлюцинацией под воздействием чернил кальмара отчаяния женского пола, что делало ее кальмаром экстаза. Довольно грубая подсказка подсознания? Но откуда кальмару любого пола взяться в Штабе Сопротивления? Или штаб сам по себе тоже галлюцинация? И свадьба? И то, что я - принц? Похоже на кальмара экстаза, не спорю, но одно "но" - особенность моей психики, которую, кстати, заметили и сценаристы этого сценария, «Назад на Землю". И, как показал недавний эпизод с Миром Испытаний, я от нее пока не избавился. Если мою жизнь предоставить моей собственной психике, я испоганю ее по самое не хочу. Я вряд ли бы придумал себе такую прекрасную жизнь. Своей прекрасной жизнью я обязан окружающим. Хотя... Когда-то я был самым несчастным Риммером в мультиверсе, доказанный факт, но сейчас стал практически самым счастливым. И все благодаря тому, что не постеснялся в свое время попросить о помощи. Я первый Ас, связавшийся с Сопротивлением. Без понимания собственной ничтожности и из-за гордыни я бы никогда не узнал своего настоящего наследия. Смиренномудрие был ключ к успеху, остальные Асы не просили помощи. Я же говорил, самая главная их проблема - это заносчивость. Решив не быть как они, я обнаружил, что быть обязанным окружающим не такая уж жуткая плата за хорошую жизнь. Так что да, я обязан своей прекрасной жизнью окружающим, но это не отменяет мою заслугу того, что я им... позволил мне помочь. Эм... Как-то так.

Надеясь, что мои сегодняшние обязанности заключаются только в прочтении сценария, я весь оставшийся день пробродил в собственном гараже. Это, конечно, не телеграфные столбы, но тоже неплохая коллекция.

В середине дня позвонил некий Дуг и спросил, как сценарий, и согласен ли я на эту неожиданную трехсерийку вместо запланированного фильма. Я буркнул что-то утвердительное, сделал несколько замечаний по поводу поведения себя в сценарии - в некоторых местах было возмутительно не в моем характере, и повесил трубку. Так я обнаружил примитивное устройство, которое служит в этом мире коммуникатором. И много еще чем.

Догадавшись по сценарию, что должны быть еще девять сезонов, я быстро нашел восемь из них и в базе данных устройства, и у себя дома. На часах показывало двадцать первый век, поэтому я не стал закатывать глаза на их примитивные устройства воспроизведения. В конце концов, в Штабе вообще пользовались кристаллами, к которым я быстро привык.

Актер, который играет его. Разумеется.

Крэйг Чарльз, который присутствовал в сценарии, играл Листера. И если, в отличие от сценария, я оказался на месте актера, то и мой хомячок должен был сейчас пребывать в теле своего актера. Вот честно, этим было бы куда проще оказаться в наших телах - они о нас по крайней мере хоть что-то знают. Еще немного покопавшись в коммуникаторе, я нашел список контактов. Там был уже звонивший "Дуг", очевидно, сценарист Дуг Нэйлор, пара Крэйгов под разными фамилиями, несколько Чарльзов в качестве имен, но ни одного Крэйга Чарльза. Зато значился некий Джон Джулс, который мог быть только Дэнни Джон-Джулсом, исполнителем роли Кота.

\- Привет, Крис, чё за дела? - это не Кот. Хорошо, если бы нас выкинуло сюда всех, мне пришлось бы искать среди Робертов в списке Крайтона, ибо только он мог так же оперативно как я разобраться в ситуации.

\- Ты получил сценарий?

\- Нет, погоди, почту проверю. Не, нету. А что, должен был?

\- Я уже получил. У тебя нет номера Крэйга? Я, кажется, потерял.

\- Что, удалил после очередной ссоры? Ничего, милые бранятся только тешатся.

Я не удостоил его ответом и молча записал номер, который у меня все-таки был, под загадочным словом "Крэк".

\- Да, Крис? - без запинки ответил ливерпульский акцент.

\- Крис?

\- Ты что, свое имя забыл? Ты сколько выпил?

СМЕГ.

Я попытался отрицать очевидное, но все уже было ясно.

\- Ха-ха, Листи, не смешно.

\- Ты и мое имя забыл? Теперь я "тот парень, что играет Листера"? Или ты меня так в твоем телефоне написал? Я у тебя под "Листер"?

\- Нет, под "Крэк".

\- До сих пор?

Я ЗДЕСЬ ОДИН. Я не Листи в сценарии, я не считаю, что замена любви всей твоей жизни и смерти тем, кто его играет, пусть даже тут это скорее всего его параллельный двойник, замена полноценная. Что в этом Крэйге от того, кого я любил, кроме внешности и ливерпульского акцента? Но расстаться с иллюзией я все еще не мог.

\- Ты получил сценарий?

\- Нет, походу, ты удостоился чести первый, но это логично. Так ты согласился?

\- Давай встретимся. Я дам тебе свой экземпляр.

\- Ты в Манчестере, что ли?

\- Эм... Я... - я обнаружил, что понятия не имею, где я. - Я дома.

\- Сегодня ты с Беркшира никуда уже не успеешь. Хорошо, завтра в Манчестере. У меня вечерние съемки, так что... На Гранаде.

Он положил трубку. И какой в этом смысл? Надеяться на то, что он вспомнит, когда меня увидит? Но у меня никакой другой надежды нет. Хотя, что я зациклился на присутствии тут Листи? Главная задача - это выбраться отсюда самому. Итак... Версия с кальмаром была самая неправдоподобная, но тем не менее попробовать стоило. Итак... Я хочу домой. Это - не реальность. Это не может быть реальностью, по крайне мере моей. Я - Арнольд Джудас Риммер. Ас Риммер. Я работаю на Сопротивление. Это явный саботаж. Я должен вернуться в свою реальность, которая далеко не телесериал. Я должен вернуться к своему новобрачному. И пусть этот "Крэйг" наверняка чаще моется, чем мой поросенок, а у меня здесь и без него роскошная жена и куча детей - нет, дети в минус. Я не хочу "кучу" детей, мы уяснили это еще с Лучше Чем Жизнь. Нет, я хочу детей, но в очень умеренных количествах и очень постепенно. И не каких-нибудь абстрактных, а от вполне конкретного человека. В общем, пусть здесь все немножко лучше, чем в реальности, но все это мелочи, которые не могут перевесить то, что у меня есть на самом деле. Если, только, конечно та реальность - реальность, а не эта... Что, если та реальность кажется мне лучше в целом именно потому что она нереальная? Возможно, я всего лишь сошедший с ума актер. Именно поэтому мне и нужно подтверждение. Вот почему мне так нужен Листи. Но давайте рассуждать логически. Не Листи меня вытаскивал из этих ситуаций всегда до этого, в остальных - да, он никогда не оставлял меня, даже если я сам был виноват в ситуации, а обычно так и бывало, но всякое такое с разными реальностями? Нет, тут нужен кто-то снаружи. Та же Холли, к примеру. Хм... А теперь подумаем, где была хоть одна в данный момент? О смег... Окей. Последний раз меня из воображаемого мира вытащил ЭйТи. О смег... И с ним тоже проблемы, на самом деле он там умер или нет. Вот если только Джуффин... И все-таки разве не достаточно знать, что ты не в реальности, и хотеть обратно? Все в наличии, почему я все еще тут? Возможно мало думать, что ты знаешь, нужно знать наверняка, то есть опять-таки нужно подтверждение. Так, если Листи здесь нет, то он снаружи и пытается меня вытащить. Я опять прислушался к кольцу. Нет, ничего. Тогда я поступил правильно. Нужно встретиться с Крэйгом и ждать, пока Дэйв пробьется. Хороший план.

А если этот мир не воображаемый, а параллельный? Если меня действительно поменяло местами с моим параллельным двойником... Что-то в этом всем было странно знакомое. Ну, во-первых, я в принципе не слышал о таких случаях, во-вторых то, что эти двойники изображали нас... Стоит, видимо, посмотреть, что они тут изображают. Судя по сценарию "Назад на Землю", точно не конкретно нас, потому что того, что там описано, не происходило, да и не могло происходить, так как Крис уже вернулась в свое измерение, а мы живем на планете, а не опять на Карлике. Значит, это из какого-то другого измерения. Остальное видимо также не совпадает...

Я потыкал в пару серий, но нашел, что, несмотря на то, что это не слишком походило на то, как я это помнил, фактически мало отличалось от того, что я помнил. Что могло, кстати, подтверждать то, что это воображаемый мир, а не действительный. Каковы шансы, что сериал именно о нашем измерении? Значит посмотреть, что Листи делал в мое отсутствие, была идиотская мысль. Если я один в этой галлюцинации, то и сведения для бакгрунда будут вытащены только из моей головы. А значит, там будут одни мои параноидальные кошмары. Нет, спасибо, я и так на грани истерики. Также в моей домашней фильмотеке было еще одно знакомое лицо, в фильме под названием Ледиястреб, но как добраться до этого Рутгера Хауэра с лицом "покойного" короля, я не знал, но имя на всякий случай запомнил.

Потом я устал думать и остановился на версии с кальмаром отчаяния, потому что это очень хорошо отражало мое состояние.

Когда Алекс и дети пришли вечером домой, а мне так никто и не позвонил насчет прогула (а я заготовил целую речь о том, насколько я болен), я вспомнил о том, что понятия не имею, где нахожусь и как мне попасть на "Гранаду", где я должен встретить Крэйга. А еще - как мне увернуться от проявлений супружеского долга, при этом не испортив отношения своего двойника с его супругой. В некоторых вопросах все-таки, до подтверждения, следует соблюдать осторожность - не стоит прыгать с крыши, к примеру. Мало ли что...

Дети объяснили, что в маминой машине (и только в ней, все мои были "архаичные"), существует такая штука, как GPS, которая скажет мне, куда ехать. Мама любезно разрешила мне воспользоваться своей машиной, раз я внезапно не могу вспомнить, как доехать до Манчестера. Чего мне дети не объяснили, так это как управлять этой самой машиной. Когда дети мне помогли запрограммировать GPS, я сел за руль и понял, что не имею понятия, как управлять этим примитивным агрегатом. Да, я водил машину в Лучше Чем Жизнь, но это был симулятор жизни, а не вождения, там достаточно было захотеть, чтобы она поехала. В сценарии мы столкнулись с такой же ситуацией, и Листи подозрительно быстро разобрался с ней. Он же, помнится, вел машину в первоначальной галлюцинации а ля кальмар отчаяния. Так что то, что я не могу понять, что делать, даже не может служить доказательством того, что этот мир реален, потому что не я всегда уверен, что могу водить, это, по всей видимости, привилегия Листи.

И вот тут я не мог проколоться. Забыть, как докуда-то доехать - это одно, забыть, как водить в принципе - совсем другое. И на общественном транспорте я также не могу добираться, потому что это еще сложней.

Хорошо. У меня вся ночь впереди. Водить автомобиль не может быть сложнее, чем шаттл, мне просто нужна инструкция. Хорошо, что в базе данных коммуникатора была и она. Плюс я не мог придумать, как изобразить вежливый не интерес супругой, но, судя по тому, что автомобили были явным хобби, остаться допоздна в гараже считалось для Криса не таким уж невозможным поступком. Дело было даже не в том, что у меня не было этого самого интереса, Алекс вызывала во мне массу интереса; и дело даже не в попытке сохранить супружескую верность своему настоящему супругу, - то, о чем Листи не знает, Листи не касается. Дело в том, что интимная часть была с головой выдающей. У меня не было никакой уверенности в том, что наши с Крисом привычки в этой области совпадают, и что меня не раскусят.

Я успешно разобрался с управлением даже быстрее, чем думал (многие умения Аса до сих пор были где-то там в глубинах подсознания, и иногда они всплывали при прямых запросах, и мне повезло с "управлением транспортным средством с двигателем внутреннего сгорания"), и заснул прямо в машине. Проснулся я оттого, что Алекс выезжала из гаража на одном из "античных" экземпляров. Судя по тому, что она не устроила скандала, ночевки ее супруга в гараже - тоже привычная вещь. Я принял душ и поехал. А вот о правилах дорожного вождения-то не подумал. По городу пришлось ехать буквально хвостом за другими, законопослушными, на мой взгляд, машинами. Угробил на это полчаса, но город был маленьким и тихим.

Еще через три часа я уже был в Манчестере, который был более крупным и шумным, поэтому тут я застрял надолго, но к полудню я уже добрался до студий Гранады и даже нашел, где там снимают Улицу Коронации. Наконец меня привели в гримерку к Крэйгу. Где тот, пока меня не заметил, уютно беседовал с неким субъектом среднего возраста и со стремительно расширяющей свою территорию лысиной. Меня неприятно кольнули и достаточная непохожесть Крэйга с Дэйвом, и достаточная похожесть. Я повидал уже много параллельных двойников Листи, но совсем недавно я видел, как этот играет его, и напоминание о том, что это была всего лишь игра, было неприятным.

\- Ээээй, посмотрите только, кто ко мне приехал! - заметил он меня наконец. Лысоватый тип в соседнем кресле поднял руку и произнес:

\- Хау.

У Листера во всех измерениях друзья одинакового типа. Собутыльники.

\- Я не ожидал, что ты так рано. Я думал, ты подъедешь вечером. У тебя такой вид, как будто ты привидение увидел. Погоди. Ты получил сценарий и чуть ли не с первыми лучами солнца помчался ко мне. Ну-ка я сейчас догадаюсь. Дуг опять заставил нас целоваться?

Я поперхнулся. ЧТО?

\- Нет, не то, - оценил мою реакцию, хотя и наверняка понял ее превратно, Крэг. - Так что там такого, что ты даже не с Дугом это обсуждаешь, а со мной?

\- Э...

У меня вылетели все мысли из головы. Что значит "опять заставил целоваться"? Дуг заставлял нас целоваться? Мы целовались в сценарии? Девятый сезон! Но его пропажу из дома Криса я мог понять, но не из базы данных коммуникатора. Хотя коммуникатор тоже был Криса. Значит, в девятом сезоне было мое признание, что я был с Листи в тюрьме, и про Сопротивление, и свадьба, и все... И сценарий "Назад на Землю" - это наше будущее? Нужно найти девятый сезон и посмотреть! Или нет. Нельзя. Это все равно не доказывает, что этот мир настоящий и что сериал именно про наше измерение. Одно дело сведения о твоем будущем, другое - о чужом будущем. Но как из Сопротивления мы вновь попали на Карлик, и откуда взялась Крис, и почему я опять голограмма, и почему, черт побери, если мы супруги, по нам этого не видно в сценарии, а Дэйв опять весь такой страдает по Крисси?

\- Эй, что с тобой? - Крэйг встал с кресла и подошел ко мне вплотную. Искренняя забота на его внезапно оказавшемся так близко лице плюс моя собственная паника в том числе за наши с Листи отношения, чуть было не заставили забыть, что Крэйг - не Дэйв, и совершить непростительную ошибку: я чуть было не поцеловал его. Прям при его коллегах. Но если мы в сериале - супруги, пусть даже бывшие - о смег - это можно было списать на прикол между актерами. Но не знаю, хватило бы у меня актерского таланта, чтобы перевести это в шутку.

\- Я забыл сценарий, - наконец вытолкнул из себя я.

\- О. Ну ничего, я подожду своего экземпляра. И не бойся, я тебе поверю. Так что там такого страшного?

Я лихорадочно начал перебирать, что могло так расстроить Криса.

\- Мы там ведем себя не как супруги, - брякнул я.

Криса, Криса, не меня!

\- Что, мы не деремся, как старые супруги? Это действительно... шокирующее развитие персонажей. Нет, серьезно, половина шуток пропадает.

Мне стало дурно.

\- Я пойду... - промямлил я.

\- Эй, ты не ехал сюда три часа, чтобы постоять тут пять минут как статуя. Черт с ним со сценарием, пошли поговорим. У меня чертова уйма времени до съемок. Пошли, - взял он меня под руку. Я покорно последовал за ним.

То, что снаружи выглядело настоящей улицей, изнутри было изъедено пустыми местами и местами с тем, чего там быть не должно. Как в мире испытаний после того, как начали сливаться миры.

\- Как ты, парень? Ты сегодня сам на себя не похож. Что-то случилось? - Начал бомбардировать меня Крэйг вопросами, как только он привел меня в безлюдный угол и вынул себе сигарету.

\- Ты опять коптишь? - по инерции выпалил я, когда до моего чувствительного носа дошел запах табака.

\- Всего лишь сигаретка, - виновато разогнал передо мной дым Крэйг. - Не крэк. Ты поэтому такой? Из-за крэка? Я чист.

\- Я... - не знаю, что такое крэк, хотел признаться я. Вместо этого я опустился на штабель стульев.

\- Или... Я ничего не написал в книге... Ничего такого... Хотя без этого она... Какая-то не такая. Наверное, я не буду ее выпускать. Я знаю, я тоже самое говорил прошлый раз. И не выпустил. Попытка нумеро дуо. Такая же провальная. Оставлю, чтобы выпустили их после смерти всех, в ней затронутых. И их близких... Ну да, вовсе никогда...

\- Уже скажи чего-нибудь, - не дождавшись моей реакции (какая мне разница до того, что делает какой-то Крэйг Чарльз, пишет книги или танцует чечетку), проскулил актер, что его играет. - Ну поругай меня, построжься. Ну почему ты всегда мучаешь меня своим молчанием. Я ведь даже не знаю, что я в этот раз сделал такого. Я исправляюсь. Я бросил крэк, я бросил даже пить толком. Меня все простили, и тут, и дома, и все парни. Один ты как молчаливый упрек.

\- Перескажи мне девятый сезон, - внезапно решился я. Сил на то, чтобы ждать еще неизвестно сколько, пока я его найду и найду где его посмотреть, или тем более доехать до дома, у меня не было.

\- Ну и кто тут поэт? - грустно хмыкнул Крэйг. - Какой потрясающий образ. Все зависит от тебя, дорогой, согласишься ты или нет. О, теперь я понял, ты приехал, чтобы решить, стою ли я этого. Девятого сезона. Я не буду упрашивать, знаешь ли. Но мне это очень нужно. И я обещаю, что буду паинькой.

Я не понял ничерта, поэтому повторил вопрос:

\- Как мы оказались вновь на Карлике?

\- Я не знаю, дорогой. Я не понимаю твоих сравнений. Ты не согласишься ведь, да? Ты поэтому приехал, чтобы лично мне это сказать. Не будет девятого сезона. Не будет "Возвращения на Землю".

\- Будет, - машинально поправил я его. - Но окажется галлюцинацией.

\- О. Я наконец понял твои образы. Ты считаешь, что давать мне второй шанс, ах, простите, третий, или какой ты там уже насчитал, бесполезно, потому что это будет всего лишь иллюзией. Я обязательно когда-нибудь совершу еще какую-нибудь гадость, так зачерта меня прощать?

Кажется, в этом мире мы поменялись с Листи местами. Тут он - параноик с заниженной самооценкой. Я, видимо, тут неисправимый оптимист.

\- Девятый сезон, там, где мы... - я прервал себя. - Там, где Риммер и Листер...

Поженились, - хотел сказать я. Трахались, как кролики, - хотел сказать я. Жили долго и счастливо, - хотел сказать я. Любили друг друга больше жизни, - хотел сказать я.

\- Поцеловались, - сузил я рамки.

\- Так все-таки ты поэтому приехал. Уверен, это Дуг так пошутил, ты же его знаешь... Первоапрельская шутка... Да, это явная шутка, расслабься. У него просто чувство юмора дурацкое. Настоящий сценарий мы получим все вместе. Должен был догадаться, раз прислали только тебе, значит это была... шутка... Давай я позвоню Дугу и скажу, что ты повелся... Или... Что не повелся... Крис?

\- Девятый? В нем сказано, что он десятый... - прошептал я. Значит, нет никакого девятого сезона.

\- Крис?

\- А? Нет, не было там никакого поцелуя, я пошутил. Это ты повелся! - попытался я изобразить триумф.

\- О. Ты серьезно хорошо играешь, я правда повелся.

\- Ха-ха-ха. А помнишь конец восьмого, как я... - закинул я удочку. Ас между прочим еще и неплохой шпион, кое-какие техники выуживания информации я освоил.

\- Дал Смерти по яйцам, - также натужено засмеялся Крэйг.

\- И как Дуг после этого вывернулся...

\- До сих пор не вывернулся. Это тебе не детей в параллельный мир отдать. Он обещал в фильме разобраться, но, как видишь, нету фильма. Но мне нравилось из его черновиков про симулянтов и как Риммер узнал, что его настоящий отец - садовник. Но он точно не вставил это в трехсерийку, ведь так? Он сделал ретеллинг "Бегущего по лезвию бритвы", потому что ему типа приснился Рутгер Хауэр и велел это сделать. Ну и как, получилось сносно, или совсем стремно? Не хочу обидеть Дуга, но ему явно не хватает Роба, я уже и так и так думаю, как бы их помирить...

Вот тут меня наконец настигла истерика. Отец - садовник? Рутгер Хауэр приснился, говорите? А, нет. А где же мы с Дэйвом у них по сценарию целуемся-то тогда? А, вот теперь точно - истерика.


	3. Мечтают ли голограммы о виртуальных овцах?

_— Знаешь, как я понял, что мы не в Матрице_

_— Как?_

_— В Матрице еда была бы вкуснее._

_«Теория Большого Взрыва»_

 

 

Прошло несколько месяцев, а я все не возвращался в свою реальность. Наоборот, я начал вспоминать свою жизнь здесь, а жизнь там, особенно после того, как пересмотрел все восемь сезонов, начала тускнеть, воспоминания о ней стали путаться с воспоминаниями от съемок, а то, чего не было в сериале, начало забываться особенно хорошо. Я выяснил, что поцелуй был в седьмом сезоне, но не со стороны меня и реальности - я действительно как-то пробрался к ним на Жук и поцеловал своего спящего красавца, а со стороны Листи - тому в тот раз или какой другой действительно приснилось, что я вернулся, и мы поцеловались. Это поддерживало меня в минуты, когда становилось особенно тоскливо, хотя с другой стороны было неприятно видеть, как явственно неудобно во время поцелуя было Крису, то есть мне, хотя в его воспоминаниях все было не настолько страшно. Но после этот же поцелуй стал началом конца - я уже не мог вспомнить вкус губ Дэйва, только Крэйга. Или они настолько похожи? Поэтому я начал бороться с этим тем, что вспоминал перед сном какую-нибудь мелочь из той жизни, которой не было в сериале. Не только о Сопротивлении, а все что угодно. Я просил Алекс назвать мне любую серию, и погружался в вспоминания о том, что было "за кулисами".

Я оказался в положении Леонарда Нимоя. Мне впору писать книжки "Я НЕ Риммер!" и сразу следом "Ой, походите-ка, я-таки Риммер!". У Риммера со Споком вообще очень много общего. Мы оба стройные красавцы, а наши партнеры - низкие пухлики. И мы оба побыли покойниками.

На моей памяти это была далеко не первая реконфигурация памяти. Мы настолько часто преодолевали различные хроноклазмы, что это уже стало довольно привычным. Воспоминания одной жизни наслаиваются на воспоминания другой, и та жизнь, что продолжалась дальше, всегда начинала доминировать в конце концов, но воспоминания прошлой никогда не стирались совсем. Иногда, правда, наслаивались воспоминания жизни, которая была, но которой не было для тебя, и которая не продолжалась, как к примеру воспоминания о моей жизни на Карлике не в качестве голограммы. Я успел в капсулу, меня заморозило вместе с Листи, мы были два последних человека... Вплоть до того момента, как я по глупости взорвался сразу после того, как приобрел это самое живое тело и эти воспоминания в результате перетасовки нашего прошлого с помощью мутировавших фотореактивов. Мы с Листи, после того как сошлись наконец, сверили кое какие воспоминания того периода. Потому что до этого считали их гомоэротическим бредом, и посему не спешили делится им друг с другом. Во-первых, было очень много шуток по поводу того, что мы последние представители человечества, поэтому должны размножаться друг с другом, чтобы его восстановить. Особенно мы были уверены в том, что близнецы - мои. И потом тот случай, когда мы вдвоем разбились на ледяной планете. Мы холодали и голодали, в конце концов вспомнив, что греться нужно друг о друга, и оказались под одним одеялом. Голые. Листи еще вспомнил, что в сперме есть какие-то калории и порывался покормиться если не от меня, то от себя. Когда нас спасли, я, мучимый совестью оттого, что таки не дал ему это сделать, выяснил, что в разовой дозе спермы всего пять калорий. И разумеется все, что произошло на ледяной планете, должно остаться на ледяной планете.

Те же временные слайды принесли воспоминания о том, что Дэйв когда-то все-таки пригласил Кочански на свидание, и они какое-то время встречались. Как сказал будущий я в другом хроноклазме, с этого момента все стало слегка запутанно...

Зато воспоминания Криса Барри иногда были достаточно смешными. Например, актеры. И здешние фильмы. Я никогда не был знатоком масс медиа двадцать первого века, в основном потому что у нас на Ио двадцать первый век считался началом Апокалипсиса, до самого Исхода на Ио. Что-то там про гнусности, вызвавшие ад на Земле, бла-бла-бла. В том числе индустрия развлечений была причислена к особым гнусностям. Я и раньше замечал, что мое школьное образование, а по истории у меня всегда было отлично, в отличие от всего остального, имеет чудовищные пробелы, но с Листи это не замечалось, он сам далеко не ходячая энциклопедия. Зато, пообщавшись с другими, образованными людьми, мне захотелось понять, почему же надо мной смеются. Раньше я думал, что виноваты они, но... Когда над тобой смеется Лора... Она смеялась вместе со мной. Она думала, что я шучу... Так вот, я поднял архивы Исхода на Ио нашего измерения, и выяснил, что колонисты были кучкой ультраконсерваторов, которые исказили и вымарали историю, когда основались на новом месте. Так вот, диктатор, оказывается, это не храбрый благородный герой, а... диктатор. А евнух Александра Великого, который якобы был моей реинкарнацией, был любовником Александра. Наверное, именно тут я окончательно порвал со своим воспитанием, и заодно перестал ненавидеть себя за свою сексуальность.

Так вот, актеры и фильмы. Оказывается, на роль меня пробовался некий Хью Лори, который сыграл также Берти Вустера - здесь есть сериал и про них. А я, то есть Крис Барри, пробовался на роль Листера. Представьте мир, в котором оба получили роли. Но даже не это самое забавное, а то, что я сейчас мог играть не себя, а Листи. Надеюсь, это не означает, что в реальности я бы был им? О, как-то я это уже делал, играл Дэйва. Забавно вспоминать эпизод с нашим с Листи обменом тел с этой стороны - со стороны Дэйва. Вернее, актера, который его на тот момент играл, то есть меня. А еще я начитывал книги по сериалу (кстати, там были многие подробности, которых не было в самом сериале, но сами они сюжетно явно были из каких-то параллельных нашей вселенных), и разыгрывал всех по ролям. Листи у меня всегда получался таким... трогательным.

Вообще все, кого я знал в Сопротивлении, выглядят как актеры, которые их играют в этом мире. Или все-таки наоборот? А играют тут всех. Не нашел я только Джуффина. В фильмографии Рутгера Хауэра его точно нет. К тому я передумал обращаться, даже если бы знал, как с ним связаться. Я подумал, что, во-первых, история может быть та же, что и с Крэйгом, во-вторых я, к примеру, то есть Крис Барри, играл Хилари, и вполне помнил, как играл, но судя по тому, что никакого следа реальной жизни Хилари в моей голове так и не появилось... Возможно, дело тут даже не в том, кто кого играет. Что привело меня к мысли, что Листи могло выкинуть в кого-нибудь другого. Кого-то, кто играл одного из его параллельных двойников? Того же Хью Лори? Но так как ни гадать, ни перебирать их я не собирался, я решил, что лучшая позиция - ожидание. Потому что я-то как раз на самом очевидном месте, и если Листи где-то там, то он придет ко мне сам.

Приближались съемки "Назад на Землю", я вспомнил достаточно, чтобы понять, что актерскому мастерству никогда не учился, и что самый лучший совет - это быть собой. То есть Арнольдом Риммером собой. А эта-то как раз личность стремительно уменьшалась. Я вспомнил, как познакомился с женой на автобусной остановке после сообщения о заложенной бомбе, и как отвлекал ее от остаточного страха - бомбы не было, но все успели испугаться, - пародией на тогдашнего премьер-министра. Я вспомнил рождение детей. Трудно уйти от воспоминаний о том, кого любишь больше жизни, и кто желает тебе каждый вечер спокойной ночи.

Хотя это работает и с другой стороны. Пришел день первой читки. Мы не виделись с Крэйгом с того неудавшегося разговора, который стал мне более понятен с воспоминаниями Криса. От воспоминаний о Дэйве было также сложно уйти, особенно под этими чертовыми карими лупалками, так похожими на оригинальные.

\- Так который это Риммер? - спросил я Дуга после читки, дождавшись, пока остальные уйдут.

\- Мы для фильма это обговаривали, оригинальный. Нет, Крис, я так и не придумал, почему он вернулся из Асов. Но мы все согласились, что будем продолжать без этого.

\- Все очень просто, он вернулся ради Листера. Он скучал. - А еще он всегда был оригинальным, потому что вернулся несколько раньше, но почему-то этот поворот сюжета выдавать не хотелось. А то еще нужно объяснять, куда делась забытая им нано-Кочански. Интересно, почему он ее забыл, если тут обмена по его мнению не произошло? Как-нибудь все-таки нужно об этом спросить, только осторожно.

\- Я бы с удовольствием, только это означает, что он в него влюблен, а мы не можем...

\- Почему мы не можем?

Дуг усмехнулся.

\- Потому что это Красный Карлик, а не Близкие Друзья. К тому же вряд ли ты горишь желанием снова целоваться с Крэйгом.

\- Я не против. Крэйг тоже не против, я гарантирую, он до сих пор хвастается, что целовался со мной и Шатнером.

\- Узнав, что ты настолько не против, он бы сначала спросил, в чем подвох. Но мы действительно не можем сделать их парой. И с каких пор ты заделался адвокатом LGBT?

О, я бы ему сказал... Но вряд ли Крис Барри разделял мои сантименты. Я обнаружил в нем знакомые нотки гомофобии, но если у меня это был классический случай латентной гомосексуальности - в данном случае латентной гомосексуальной половины бисексуальности - в гомофобном обществе, в котором я вырос, то что у него, я еще пока не понял. Просто гомофобное общество, полагаю. Хотя насчет того, что я стал бы особо брыкаться, это он преувеличивает. Не помню, чтобы я брыкался, когда он принес сценарий Меланхолии.

\- Я просто сегодня в лирическом настроении.

\- Ты вообще какой-то не такой сегодня. Ты сделал это с Крэйгом?

Я подавился слюной. У меня на лице написано, что ли? И технически не с Крэйгом... И технически не я.

\- ЧТО?

\- Наркотики. Я шучу, конечно. Но ты сегодня как под кайфом, а главный наркоман у нас он.

\- Забавно. Я после скандала переименовал его номер в телефоне на "Крэк", не знаю, в шутку... Алекс обнаружила у меня этот таинственный номер - она телефон Крэйга на память не знает - под названием наркотика, а так как после скандала с Крэйгом она ничего бы мимо даже меня не пронесла, и она не ты, она не шутит, она позвонила по этому номеру, посчитав его моим дилером, и в грубой форме приказала ему больше со мной не связываться, сказав, что тот разрушитель семей. Крэйг тогда был в реабилитационной клинике, только поэтому он не приехал и не поцеловал меня при ней взасос. Не зная о моей шутке с номером телефона, он посчитал, что она откуда-то взяла слух о нашем с ним тайном романе...

\- Фанаты-слэшеры донесли, - предположил Дуг.

\- Не иначе. И решил ее разыграть, притворившись, что это правда, и он требует у меня ответ: или он или она. Так что да, Дуг, он мой дилер слэш любовник.

\- Я думал, в этом дуэте ты ответственный.

\- А может ему нужно, чтобы ответственным хоть немного побыл он, ты об этом никогда не задумывался? Может то, что к нему относятся как к безответственному раздолбаю, несмотря на то, что он им никогда не являлся вообще-то, и делает из него безответственного раздолбая?

\- Крис, ты же знаешь, что мы его никогда не упрекали, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Уж кто слишком строго к нему относится, так это ты.

\- Я, собственно, об этом и говорю. Вы заранее считаете его безответственным раздолбаем, конечно вы не разочарованы, когда он им оказывается. А я... Я просто тактику сменил. Слушай, а почему русская Катя - брюнетка?

Мы увидели актрису на нашу голографическую галлюцинацию только сегодня на читке.

\- Потому что она - замена Риммера. Все то, что Риммер сам в себе находит отсутствующим, но необходимым Листеру.

\- Включая грудь третьего размера, - кивнул я. Да-да, Дуг, рассказывай, как ты не считаешь, что Риммер влюблен в Листера. Впрочем, этого он не говорил, он сказал, что мы не можем сделать их парой. Но ведь ответ на то, почему он вернулся, и не делает их парой. Ну да ладно. - Но при чем тут волосы? Он считает, что Листи нужна именно брюнетка?

\- Она воплощает самого Риммера.

\- Но я-то не брюнет.

-Э... Уже поздно, пусть будет брюнетка.

\- Я что, произвожу впечатление брюнета? Погоди... Вообще-то я спрашивал по другим соображениям, личного характера, "противоположность Риммера" вполне подходит как ответ, с чего вдруг "воплощение Риммера"? Сдается мне, ты прокололся. Самый главный "адвокат LGBT" тут ты. А еще ты сказал, что Катя - из воображения Риммера, тогда как логичней было предположить, что Листера, а Риммеру она конкурентка.

\- Он сам создает себе этого конкурента, потому что считает, что не справляется со своими обязанностями. Уж ты-то должен понимать, что его подсознание не могло не создать ему проблем.

\- Обязанностями, которые никакие не обязанности, потому что он вернулся совершенно добровольно, но ты никому этого не сказал.

\- А еще выяснится, что Риммера якобы отключат, если Листер умрет, - самодовольно хмыкнул Дуг.

Мой лоб решил поближе познакомиться со столешницей. Да, Дуг, Риммер всеми силами будет избегать очевидного - того, что единственный стимул, который ему нужен, чтобы заботиться о Листере - это чувства к нему.

Но на самом деле с Дугом я остался вовсе не потому что у меня были к нему вопросы, или потому что я был под кайфом, хотя эндорфинов во мне плескалось порядочно. Просто таким образом я исключил возможность Крэйга предложить мне сегодня выпить, как у него водится. Нам и так придется слишком близко общаться ближайшие несколько месяцев, вдали от домов и семей. Я его попросту буду избегать по мере возможности. Если не знаешь, что делать - избегай. Это так по-риммеровски.

Увидев в первый день съемок букву "H" в зеркале гримерки, я поежился. Давненько я не видел этой штуки в зеркале. Если, конечно, не считать Арни зеркалом. Хотя он, как Ас, тоже ее не носил, да и не мог я увидеть ее на нем, когда он стал зеркалом, так как сам ее не носил тоже... Эгхрм...

\- Я все-таки хочу ситком, желательно с живой аудиторией, - протянул Крэйг. Вся эта дурацкая затея с фильмом, теперь трехсерийник... Мы катимся под откос.

\- Скажи это Дугу, я-то тут при чем, - огрызнулся я.

\- Будь твоя воля, ты бы сделал спин-офф "Главный Евнух Александра Великого", - проворчал он в ответ.

\- И был бы он о приключениях Аса, - согласился я.

\- Самое странное, что "ас" бы было сокращение от "асексуальный"... - вставил свои три копейки Дэнни.

ЧЕГО? Эрм... Кажется, я сказал это вслух.

\- Потому что он евнух, - пояснил Дэнни. - Дошло?

После съемок я задержался и не успел слинять раньше Крэйга и Дэнни. А этим друзьям-товарищам как раз приспичило пойти в бар после тяжелого трудового дня, отметить начало съемок. Этим только дай, они повод найдут.

Отказаться от предложения было невозможно, так как к ним присоединился Бобби. Ну хоть два шаперона, один из которых боле менее ответственный.

Которые нисколько не помогли, так как у Крэйга было удивительное свойство отбивать меня от стада. Я сам не заметил как, но уже через минут пятнадцать мы оказались совсем одни в тихом безлюдном углу. О чем так задушевно беседовали на другом конце бара Бобби и Дэнни, посланные туда за нашей выпивкой, я откровенно не понимал.

\- Они спорят об электрических мотоциклах, - объяснил Крэйг, уловив мое недоумение.

\- Как это я не догадался, - хмыкнул я. - Мы, полагаю, будем беседовать о Грузовиках-Монстрах? Ты заметил, что каждый из нас, исключая Нормана и Хлои, выбрал себе по типу чего-то моторизированного, и это тип очень хорошо определяет даже больше наших персонажей, чем нас самих. Риммер - старые машины, Листер - самодельные роботы-убийцы, Крайтен - электрокары, Кот - мотоциклы.

\- Я не знаю, каким местом самодельные роботы-убийцы определяют Листера.

Я пожал плечами и попытался объяснить свою мысль:

\- Главное слово здесь "самодельные"? Листер как эта самая модель на Войнах Роботов - собран явным непрофессионалом из разномастных запчастей. Кажется, что он вот-вот развалится, но... Он куда надежней, чем самая новенькая модель, купленная в магазине. Кроме того, что в магазине таких не продают - он уникален.

И я ни на кого его не променяю, - хотел еще добавить я, но промолчал.

\- Большинство тех моделей все-таки разваливается, - вздохнул Крэйг.

\- Листер - не большинство. Листер... - я много что еще хотел сказать, но замолчал. Пройденный этап. Когда я был в Асах первый раз, я часто смелел в присутствии других, параллельных Листеров, и рассказывал, какой он. Того требовал от меня образ Аса - я должен был петь дифирамбы всем встречным, ведь так? Но с Листерами я всегда обнаруживал, что говорю не о них, а о своем Дэйве, открывая для себя собственное уважение к нему. С ними я чувствовал себя пьяным, без ингибиторов. Они - не он. Можно говорить это в его лицо и не ожидать смеха или того, что на следующее утро обнаружишь, что он подарил тебе свою любовь в обмен, о да, но в весьма экзотическом плане. Я простил Листи Лизу Йейтс только после того, как он первый раз признался мне в любви. Окей, в ответ он получил холодное "Твои чувства взаимны, смегхэд", но внутри у меня наконец растаяла эта сосулька. Идиот просто не знал, что он тогда испытывал. Где-то там точно маячило слово "любовь", но он решил, что его старой и подержанной было достаточно. Да и я мог бы быть более конкретным. Хотя, как можно было не связать мое признание в любви с моим желанием любви, я даже не знаю. Или он считал, что я каждому встречному и поперечному рассказываю про сэндвичи с тройной яичницей, чилли и чатни? Нет, я абсолютно точно виню в том, что мы застряли в развитии наших отношений еще на смег знает сколько лет и измерений, его. В том, что я никогда больше не пытался признаться ему, я виню Лизу Йейтс.

\- Будет сложно без тренировки таранить стекла, - вздохнул Крэйг, и я поначалу не понял, о чем он, погруженный в свои мысли.

\- О, та сцена. Да ладно, если мы без тренировки целовались, уж какие-то там стекла.

\- А вот и зря мы не потренировались. Видно, что не тренировались, - проворчал он. - Ты заметно скривился. А ведь я сутки перед этим специально не курил даже, несмотря на то, что страшно нервничал.

\- Это не была реакция на вкус. Это была реакция на твой _неожиданный_ язык. Мы не договаривались о языке, - проворчал в ответ я. А кто меня-то за язык тянул, интересно? Нашел о чем заводить разговор. Я чувствовал себя неловко перед Крисом, вспоминая вышеупомянутый язык и ассоциируя его с языком Листи, уютно устроившемся в моем рту - у Дэйва есть поразительная способность чувствовать себя как дома в моем теле... Смег, не думай об этом! А то будет неловко и перед Крэйгом, еще чуть-чуть, и мой "фонарик" засветится.

\- Своей выпивки я не дождусь, так что пойду-ка я домой, - буркнул я. - То есть в гостиницу...

Гостиница даже лучше, никто не будет мешать, если крамольные мысли меня не оставят и придется принимать холодный душ, - проворчал я про себя.

\- Я тоже, - засобирался Крэйг. Я запаниковал. Я очень сильно рассчитывал на то, что он останется тут. Я убегаю не из бара, а от него, мне не нужны совместные походы до гостиницы. Но как ему это сказать? "Прости, но лучше, если ты останешься тут или уйдешь в другую сторону, потому что не хочу опозориться, спустив в штаны, если ты случайно ко мне прикоснешься"?

Что он, кстати, сделал незамедлительно - положил мне руку на плечо и прошептал на ухо "Нам в разные стороны, не паникуй", и смысл слов дошел до меня только после того, как его и след простыл. Ну, хорошо одно - я не спустил в штаны. Но душ все равно отменялся - теперь он точно не поможет. Отвык я от воздержаний, даже возраст этого тела не может заглушить определенных потребностей, к удовлетворению которых я так быстро привык.

Пока добирался до гостиницы, несколько раз думал, что даже душ не понадобится, но эрекция всего лишь пряталась. Как только за мной захлопнулась дверь номера, меня как на пружине подкинуло. Одну из моих частей - буквально. Если такое происходит в первый день, то что будет дальше? Я решил, что сдерживаться - плохая тактика, и правильней будет выпустить пар, сейчас и весь, авось это работает также как со свиданием - если хочешь чувствовать себя спокойно и раскованно на свидании - подрочи перед ним. Возможно потом я смогу чувствовать себя более раскованно рядом со своим партнером по съемкам. Даже если не смогу смотреть ему в глаза. Кто же виноват, что они так похожи. Вот даже первым делом оба метят в самое чувствительное место - ухо. Ох, если бы это был Листи, ему б это так с рук не сошло. Тот прекрасно знает, на что напрашивается, дуя мне в ухо. Я обычно делаю вид, что меня это очень сильно раздражает, хотя он прекрасно знает, что раздражение это сексуального характера, и будет ему за это весьма приятно. Я тоже знаю, что "раздражает" его, знал с самого начала - часть воспоминаний про проклятущую Лизу Йейтс были неубиваемы. Я знаю, что самая чувствительная его часть, как бы это ни было странно и часто негигиенично: пупок. Он так забавно хрюкает, когда ты уделяешь тому особое внимание - чистый поросенок. Его разрывает между смехом, потому что это все-таки в первую очередь щекотно, и стонами. После этого с ним можно делать что угодно - как угодно грубо, сколько угодно времени, в каких угодно позах, он становится податливей надувной куклы. И первое время мне этого и надо было, потому что, во-первых, я боялся быть в пассивной роли (несмотря на то, что и об активной-то имел весьма посредственное представление), потому что гомофобия заключается именно в страхе собственной пассивности, а не в том, чтобы любить мужчину, а во-вторых это все, что я знал - надувную куклу. Но сейчас я бы дал ему поработать, дал бы исследовать меня, позволил бы хозяйничать в моем теле. Вполне возможно даже своим монстром. Только осторожней, я точно не надувная кукла, я могу и лопнуть. Но я хочу понять, что это такое. Не факт, что мне понравится, и я захочу повторить. Но я хочу попробовать все. Я не хочу не знать, как это чувствуется. Я слишком многого не знаю, никогда не знал, мне слишком долго не было с кем. Я не могу сам определить, как мне нравится и где находятся мои эротические зоны, как нельзя пощекотать самого себя.

Без тебя я не знал бы, что немного зубов при минете - это не так страшно, как кажется, и что немного ногтя при хэндджобе тоже не помешает. Вот сейчас я провожу ногтем по самой кромке головки, но мне нужно хорошо постараться, чтобы представить, что это твоя рука и твое решение, когда это сделать, чтобы получился тот же эффект. Даже такой простой акт как хэндджоб может оказаться настолько захватывающим. Но рука упорно продолжает действовать так, как любит он, как привыкла она при взаимной мастурбации. Чтобы как-то сбить ее с толка, я представляю, что мы в 69 и я могу взять его в рот. Или по крайней мере попытаться. Пальцы - плохая замена. Особенно свои. Но это наконец начинает работать.

О боже да, Крэйг!

...

Дэйв. Я сказал Дэйв, не так ли? Мне послышалось. Я Арнольд Джудас Риммер, я не Кристофер Джонатан Браун. И даже если бы я им был, Крису Барри не нравится Крэйг Чарльз в этом плане, ведь так? Ведь так?!

О черт...


	4. О снова о снов

_Ты никогда не думал, вдруг тот, в пруду, - настоящий, а ты – всего лишь его отражение?_

_Билл Ваттерсон_

 

Этот сериал сделал нас всех дисфункциональными. Или по другой теории мы согласились на него потому что мы дисфункциональные. Неудивительно, что в то время как почти все приглашенные актеры стали знаменитыми, наша карьера по большому счету на нем и оканчивается. Как сказал Чеширский кот, мы все тут не в себе. Раньше я тешил себя тем, что я самый вменяемый, ну или по крайней мере скучный. Оказалось, что я самый сумасшедший из всех. Вполне возможно, даже с диагнозом. Идти к психиатру с "я придумал целый сезон для того чтобы сублимировать свои неподобающие чувства к коллеге", что, кстати, и на десятую часть не покрывает глубину ямы, в которую я пал, я до сих пор боюсь. Я знаю, что это будет врачебной тайной, но открыться даже человеку, который профессионально наверняка сталкивался и не с таким... Но можно ли рассчитывать на врачебную тайну, если ты и объект твоих неподобающих чувств - хоть какие-то знаменитости? Оказаться на страницах Дэйли Мэйл как-то не хотелось. Если это выйдет наружу, пострадают моя семья, Крэйг и его семья, все остальные мои коллеги, все проекты, в которых я работал... Когда Крэйга поймали на крэке, а для него эта проблема повторяющаяся, также, как и непристойное поведение (разумеется, я никогда не думал, что он насильник, как он мог подумать про меня так? Но я прекрасно знал, что он мог оказаться в ситуации, которая может быть так истолкована, и не раз предупреждал его об этом), пострадали все, включая меня, а ведь меня это никак не касалось. Представьте, если эта ситуация выйдет наружу? Да даже если кто-то узнает об этом в частном порядке, не дай бог он сам? Мысль об этом невыносима. Даже в случае, если чувства взаимны. Дело не в риске отказа. Дело в риске признания. Потому что это в фантазиях я могу бросить все ради любви, Ас Риммер бросает карьеру героя галактики ради любви. Может ли сделать это один обычный посредственный пародист, если мы даже не можем сделать этого для Аса в сериале с достаточной определенностью? Насколько жизнь должна быть упрощенной, чтобы сделать такой кардинальный шаг? Жизнь никогда не бывает такой простой. И мы не бываем такими смелыми.

После того, как я наконец пришел в себя, все встало на свои места. Мой придуманный мир состоял из виденных мною фильмов и сериалов, причудливо, но тем не менее довольно искусственно переплетенных. И так на мои вопросы, которые Дуг оставил без ответа, вроде того, куда делась нано-Кочански, я отвечал сам себе. И вопросы, на которые я предпочитал не отвечать в реальной жизни сам. То, что я так упорно игнорирую, и то, что Крэйг игнорирует не так успешно. Именно поэтому он положил в стол и вторую свою автобиографию. То, что случилось на ледяной планете, должно остаться на ледяной планете... Даже сейчас я не вполне понимаю, что между нами произошло когда-то. Но вот куда приводят ваши игнорирования. Его - к наркотикам, меня - к миру фантазий, который стал настолько реальным, что обзавелся натуральными воспоминаниями. Я нашел в сети материалы по ложным воспоминаниям. Оказывается, вспомнить то, чего не было, могут даже полностью здоровые психически люди, также, как и блокировать какие-то воспоминания. Человеческий мозг полон загадок.

Но оказалось, что работать с Крэйгом и даже общаться с ним стало легче. Теперь я не сваливал "на того дядю" свои чувства к нему, и это снизило напряжение, потому что я-то, в отличие от моего внутреннего "Риммера", вполне могу сдерживать свои импульсы, ибо любил и уважал я именно Крэйга, он не был суррогатом Листи, он был именно тем человеком, со своей жизнью и своими решениями, к которому я так привязался. И несмотря на то, что определенные сексуальные... крхм... нотки в моем отношении присутствовали, у нас никогда ничего не было, по крайней мере того, что давало бы мне какое-то право, и точно не будет в этом плане, поэтому я был в состоянии их отбросить. Уже не с помощью игнорирования и отрицания, а с помощью понимания ситуации. И, возможно, с этим пониманием я смогу сделать то, что игнорирование и отрицание не давали мне сделать - углублю нашу дружбу и попытаюсь помочь с его проблемами, потому что любовь - это желание кому-то счастья, альтруизм, а не эгоизм. Если я перестану думать о себе и своих чувствах, благо теперь я в них разобрался, и направлю эту энергию желания счастья напрямую...

Вот только я не учел того, что Крэйг может понять мои желания превратно.

\- Смотри, как наши дети вместе играют, - показал он мне пивной бутылкой на действительно держащихся отдельно от Ллевеллинских детей и Джон-Джуловского малыша оба наших выводка, хотя присутствовали не все, так как, очевидно, семейные пикники - это "отстой". - Пока мы с тобой стоим одни. - И тут он был прав, мы опять отбились от стаи, все остальные были в доме.

\- Ты что, только что процитировал Криса Ри? - дошло до меня.

Он виновато захихикал.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе, что нечего боятся? - Процитировал я в ответ припев той же песни.

\- Да, пожалуйста.

\- Тебе нечего боятся, - как можно серьезней ответил я. - Не меня, по крайней мере.

Он допил пиво и скривился, как будто опрокинул стакан водки.

\- А вот мне больше нравится другая его песня, - старательно не смотря мне в глаза, еле слышно произнес он. - Дождевик и Роза называется.

Я покопался в памяти. Нет, не припоминаю такой песни.

\- Я однажды видел Криса Ри в электричке, - предложил я вместо этого историю. - Очевидно, он живет у нас в Беркшире. Это довольно забавная история...

\- А разве Крис Ри не гей? - перебил он меня.

\- Эм... Я не в курсе. Это не имеет отношения к истории.

\- А, ну продолжай.

\- Вообще-то у него жена и двое детей! - возмутился вдруг я.

\- А, ну тогда би, - спокойно кивнул он. - Хорошая эта песня, Дождевик и Роза, послушай как-нибудь. Ее как-то Фрэнк Синатра хотел перепеть, но не стал. Это тоже интересная история. - И он отошел, не ожидая ответа.

Можно было не обратить на это внимание, можно было, но Крис Ри  - не соул и не фанк, Крэйг не стал бы рекомендовать его просто так. Поэтому я заперся в туалете с ноутбуком и погуглил и песню, и историю с Фрэнком Синатрой. Оказалось, что песня про мужчину, который решился наконец проверить, гей он или нет, и встречается на станции с другим мужчиной.  А Синатра гомофоб. И да, о черт, меня раскрыли. Но я почему-то не ощутил ужаса, хотя должен был.

Не успел я закрыть браузер, как мне пришла смска.

"ЕСЛИ НАДОЕЛО СИДЕТЬ НА ЗАБОРЕ, МАНЧЕСТЕР ПИКАДИЛЛИ ВТОРНИК 20.00 ИЩИ ДОЖДЕВИК И РОЗУ"

Но я не сижу на заборе, я не выжидаю, это не нейтральная позиция! Я уже принял решение! Я уже хотел выйти и сказать ему это прямо сейчас, но... мы определенно не можем выяснять отношения здесь и сейчас, это семейный пикник вообще-то. Хорошо, вторник. Мы все выясним во вторник.

\- Это как-то по-дурацки все, - первое, что я ему сказал, когда во вторник увидел на станции. По большей части это относилось все-таки к его виду - он действительно надел желтый дождевик, несмотря на сухую погоду, и принес полностью распустившуюся оранжевую розу.

\- "Любовь - для дураков, а у дураков нет грации", - процитировал он Дождевик и Розу.

\- Я тоже дурак. Надо было сразу с тобой поговорить, как только я принял решение, а не оставлять это на твою фантазию. Ладно, надеюсь, нас никто не узнал... Мы куда-то отсюда пойдем? Желательно туда, где нет людей, особенно знающих нас.

Он привел нас в местный бар, в котором я ни разу не был, Голова Быка или что-то в этом роде. Насчет того, что Крэйг не знаком с заведением, я сомневался, потому что бармен подал ему напитки сам, без запроса.

\- Я сказал "там, где нас не знают". Ты играешь в мыле, думаешь, тебя не узнают в пабе?

\- Ты сказал "нас". Нас и не узнают. Не паникуй.

\- Я понимаю, что для тебя это все очень забавная шутка, но...

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я сейчас серьезен.

\- Ничего не изменится. То есть нет... Дело конечно в том, что что-то изменилось, но... Я обещаю, что ничего не... Кстати, как ты меня вычислил? Последнее время я был, конечно, особенно неосторожен, учитывая... - я не знал, как назвать то, как несколько месяцев думал, что я - мой персонаж. - Нервный срыв, но все-таки любопытно.

\- Сначала у тебя была самая большая паника за лет десять, наверное, а потом ты просто перестал. Как будто принял решение. И взгляд изменился. Как будто ты наконец себе позволил. Я ждал каких-то шагов, но потом решил, что если я буду тебя ждать... Сколько можно-то... ждать...

\- Да, я принял решение, но оно вовсе не то, что ты думаешь. Я... - И только тут до меня дошло, что он не смеялся надо мной, как я ожидал. Возможно, еще есть надежда на то, что он не поделился своим открытием с Дэнни, потому что единственное действительно ужасное во всем этом была мысль о том, как они вместе надо мной ржут. Я так и слышал, как Дэнни говорит "он всегда был такой, да, по нему всегда было видно". - А почему ты меня ждал?

\- Потому что, идиот, ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ НЕ ОДИН! - прошипел он мне в лицо.

\- Ты...

\- Да, я. Ты и я. МЫ.

И на меня нахлынули воспоминания, которые я даже сейчас, после решения, пытался игнорировать. Все то, что осталось на ледяной планете...

\- После всего этого времени? - удивился я.

\- Всегда, блин. А что, тебе можно, а мне нельзя?

А вот теперь меня охватил ужас. Это именно то, чего я так боялся. Я боялся не отказа, я боялся взаимности. Потому что что делать теперь, когда решение принадлежало не только мне, я не знал.

\- У меня есть свои люди, которых я люблю, у тебя - свои, - начал я. Черт бы подрал эту песню. Как он вообще смог подобрать две песни, да еще и одного автора, так точно отражающие... Чертов поэт! - Я не предпринимал никаких шагов, потому что принял решение перестать бегать от своих чувств к тебе, но я не собирался... Но у тебя какие-то другие планы? Я не хотел ничего менять, я не могу ничего менять, и я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то менял ради меня, если приходится брать в расчет то, что ты... Ты понимаешь, что все, что мы можем тут изменить, это отношение... Нет, отношение к отношению. Что я и сделал. Я изменил свое отношение к своему отношению к тебе. Я... Перестал бояться. - Черт бы побрал эту песню.

\- Но сейчас ты опять паникуешь.

\- Потому что от тебя можно ожидать чего угодно. Насколько я знаю, ты запросто можешь решить все изменить.

\- Ты серьезно считаешь, что я могу взять и решить что-то за нас обоих? А вот ты чуть не решил за нас обоих. Я думаю, мы должны прийти к какому-то компромиссу. Как взрослые люди. Единственная строчка, которая мне не нравится в "Нечего бояться" - это "Если я тебя оставлю - оставь меня в покое."

\- Я не собирался тебя оставлять, наоборот. Я хочу быть твоим другом. Хорошим другом. Я хочу помогать тебе. Быть рядом. Единственное, что я не хочу, это чтобы мы погнались за лучшим и потеряли хорошее. У нас есть что терять. У обоих. Я думал, ты меня поймешь, ты только что чуть это все не потерял.

\- Хорошо, я понимаю. Но мы делим шкуру неубитого медведя.

\- Что? - Не понял я.

\- Это не только бар... - тут только я заметил его руку на своей. - Рано рассуждать о решении, будем ли мы что-то менять и как, до того, как узнаем причину, по которой это решение нужно делать.

\- Что?

\- Ты всегда был тугодумом, когда дело доходит до секса.

\- Се... нет. Мы должны принять решение до этого, мы не будем заниматься _пробным_ сексом! - зашипел я.

\- А вдруг мы даже друг другу не подходим? Вдруг в этом плане ничего и нет? Будет довольно глупо принимать решение, касающееся всей оставшейся жизни, основываясь на "кажется, у меня встало, когда он меня обнял".

\- А если нет? Если нам понравится? Но мы решим ничего не менять. Но упс, мы _уже_ изменили - женам!

\- То, что произошло в Голове Быка, останется в Голове Быка?

Я никогда не мог устоять перед искушением...

Мы молча поднялись в номер - очевидно, он взял его до того, как мы сюда пришли. Ни одна рука не потянулась к выключателю. Окей... Темнота - друг молодежи. Черт, нужно было выпить, я так и не притронулся к своему стакану. Мы неловко встали посреди комнаты, но вскоре я почувствовал на себя горячие руки.

\- Я все-таки думаю, что не следует... перескакивать через базы, - проговорил я сдавленно.

\- Я и не перескакиваю, - прошептал он мне в ухо, оказавшись совсем близко. И накрыл мой рот своим.

Вкус был таким знакомым, как будто после нашего последнего поцелуя прошли не десять лет, а пара часов. Языки уверенно встретились, как старые партнеры по танцам. Очевидно, что никаких шансов на то, что "мы не подходим друг другу в этом плане", нет. Я услышал стон, но не понял, кто из нас его издал. Горячие руки с моих боков переместились на мои ягодицы. О смег, о смег. Я попробовал удержать последние остатки разума, но все заполнили чувственные воспоминания. Я никогда не спал с мужчиной, откуда в моей памяти столько воспоминаний об этом? Ах да, это из тех фантазий из моего нервного срыва. Я уже начал их забывать. Посмотрим, насколько фантазии соотносятся с реальностью.

\- Мы уже вернулись? - оторвался от меня, к моему недовольству, Крэйг.

\- Куда?

\- Домой, - сказал он и включил свет.

\- Ты о чем? - зажмурился я от слишком яркого света.

\- Нет. Странно. Ну ты-то хоть тут? Арн?

\- Ты чего? - повторил я, почувствовав себя тупым идиотом. Кажется, я только что чуть не переспал с человеком, находящимся под влиянием наркотиков. Мало того, чуть не согласился на компромисс с ним, затрагивающий наши жизни и жизни тех, кого мы любим. Почему я не рассмотрел эту возможность? Что Крэйг мог быть под кайфом все это время. Почему я до сих пор не научился определять симптомы? Я должен был научиться определять симптомы, я что, думал, что меня эта участь общения с ним в таком состоянии минует? Я должен был сделать это еще пятнадцать лет назад, но не сделал этого до сих пор. Знаю только что-то общее. Суженные зрачки? А если это не о крэке? Мне нужны симптомы именно крэка. Но нет никакой гарантии, что он не перешел на что-то еще.

\- О смег... Крис?

\- Да?

\- Ты опять паникуешь, - руки вернулись, Крэйг обнял меня сзади. - Это ничего, я тоже паникую. Это должно было сработать, но не сработало. То есть очевидно, что я действительно схожу с ума. А это не особенно интересная перспектива. Если бы еще это были последствия наркотиков, но я сух как лист, ты должен мне поверить. Зная тебя, ты наверняка думаешь сейчас, что я под кайфом. Нет. Но лучше бы был, тогда этому всему было бы более безобидное объяснение.

\- Что... должно было сработать? - Не поверил ему я.

\- Поцелуй. Мы должны были вернуться домой или ты хотя бы вспомнить себя. А теперь... Теперь я застрял тут. И я все еще один.

\- О чем ты?

\- Ну что ты повторяешь как попугай, - всхлипнул он мне в спину. - Как я тебе объясню? Я схожу с ума. Может, галлюцинация все, включая то, что я чист? Может, я сейчас под кайфом, но не знаю этого?

\- Как это можно выяснить? - повернул я его лицом к себе.

\- Расширенные зрачки... - Я присмотрелся к его зрачкам. Они были суженные, но это должно быть от света. Я помотал головой, вздохнув от облегчения.

\- С другой стороны и ты сам можешь быть галлюцинацией, - пожал он плечами.

\- Так можно договориться до чего угодно. Что этот мир вообще - иллюзия, Лучше Чем Жизнь, галлюцинация от спрута Отчаяния или Экстаза, карман нереальности, другое измерение, зеркальный мир...

\- Основание, - добавил он.

Я нахмурился. Что-то было в этом знакомое. Но в сериале этого не было. Нет, точно не было. Но откуда это тогда?

\- А домой это где? - осторожно спросил я, начиная подозревать...

\- В палатку. Неважно.

Если бы он сказал "На Карлик", это ничего бы не значило. Если бы мы до сих пор жили на Карлике, я бы просто не обратил внимания, - если я грежу своим персонажем, почему он не может, - но о Сопротивлении Дуг ничего не писал, он даже не знает о том, что в тюрьме был оригинальный Риммер.

\- А палатка где? В Штабе? А Штаб чего?

\- Сопротивления, - еле слышно докончил он с округлившимися глазами.

\- С ума сходят поодиночке, Листи, коллективно болеют только заразными болезнями. Это только у нас могут быть совместные галлюцинации. Или совместные сны.

Он инстинктивно потянулся к своему безымянному пальцу.

\- Я же просил дать мне выспаться, - отчитал я его. - И да, это я, твой муж, если у тебя остались какие-то сомнения. И если ты скажешь, что я галлюцинация, я тебя пну, чес-слово. А ты мог и раньше мне сказать. Думаешь, один ты думал, что сходишь с ума?

\- Что значит раньше? Ну домой мы не попали, но ты хоть вспомнил, тоже хорошо.

\- Ты когда здесь появился?

\- Я еще был в реабилитационном центре. Представь, как меня корежило потом, я все это время думал, что это какие-то последствия крэка открылись, даже психиатру рассказывал. Учитывая, что в мой первый день, когда я еще не помнил жизнь Крэйга, они приняли мое поведение за то, что мне кто-то пронес наркоту, и я накурился.

\- Ты тут так давно? Я тоже не сейчас все вспомнил. Но ты можешь и сам догадаться, когда прибыл сюда я. Я приехал к тебе на Гранаду на следующий день, я назвал тебя Листи! Почему ты промолчал? Я два дня не помнил Криса, я им притворялся.

-Ты очень хорошо им притворялся, даже не помня, я разницы не заметил. И я боялся лишнее слово сказать. Знаешь, какой Крис паникер? А еще он избирательно глух или туп, уж не знаю, и намеков не понимает. И напрямую я уже сказал, напряги память.

Я напряг. Ничего.

\- Ну, когда я звонил из реабилитации по поводу этого дурацкого звонка Алекс.

О смег, точно. Он сказал, что ему стоило заявиться к нам домой и напугать Алекс нашим типа романом, но конкретные слова были "...Поцелую тебя взасос и скажу ей, что мы с тобой тайно поженились. Это была чудесная церемония с еще несколькими однополыми и одной разнополой парами, в греческом стиле среди палаток."

\- Смег, а я ведь даже рассказывал эту историю Дугу, и до меня не дошло.

\- Ну, во время того разговора по телефону ты, конечно, не мог ничего знать, но я-то откуда знал, что ты внезапно явишься сам. Я думал, что тебя нужно хотя бы разбудить, собственно почему я тебя так долго соблазнял.

\- Спящей красавицы обчитался? Ты когда с детских книжек перейдешь хотя бы на подростковые?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я по тебе скучал, - обнял он меня радостно. Я крепко обнял его в ответ.

\- А вот теперь у тебя расширенные зрачки, - отстранив, чтобы поцеловать, заметил я.

\- Это от возбуждения, - оправдался он.

\- Да, чувствую, - соврал я, так как за собственным возбуждением не заметил бы в его штанах и настоящего фонарика. - Но это я к тому, чтобы ты не перетаскивал на себя чужие вредные привычки. Хватит тебе пива, сигарет и карри.

\- Которых у меня уже нет... - проворчал он.

Я потянул его на кровать. У меня просто ноги устали. Штаны я снял по той же причине.

\- Думаешь, с поцелуем была правильная идея, но ее нужно углубить? - хитро подмигнул он, и тоже начал расстегиваться.

\- Я уже ничего не думаю, у меня вся кровь от мозга отхлынула, - проворчал я. - Технически медовый месяц уже прошел, но так как я провел его с чужой женой, с которой мне, между прочим, пришлось спать! я настаиваю на компенсации.

Моя способность думать вернулась где-то через полчаса.

\- Так что у тебя там за теория о том, где мы? - спросил я, придя наконец в себя.

\- Основание.

\- Но на него нельзя попасть.

\- Не нельзя, а запрещено.

\- Тогда мы что-то нарушили?

\- Обязательно, - радостно подтвердил он.

\- Как думаешь, у Криса и Крэйга, то есть, по твоей теории, наших Основных, и правда тоже что-то есть, или это только наше влияние?

\- Если я правильно помню, есть, но они точно никогда бы без нас обоих не стали ничего предпринимать.

\- С одной стороны я радуюсь, что нам удалось их свести, с другой одно дело сводить параллельных нас, я частенько, специально или случайно, проделывал такое, будучи Асом, другое дело - Основных. К которым даже приближаться нельзя.

\- Ну что они с нами сделают...

\- Меня волнует не то, что они с нами сделают, а то, что мы сделали с ними. Ты не понимаешь? Запреты, исходящие от Сопротивления, всегда обоснованы, это тебе не дешевая диктатура, запрещающая все, что ей вздуматься, или то, что может причинить вред ей самой. Если Сопротивление что-то запрещает, это значит, что последствия этого могут быть катастрофические в масштабах мультиверса. Мне теперь интересно, как мы тут вообще очутились, потому что это напоминает саботаж, как я и предполагал в самом начале.

\- Прости. Я не знал.

\- Ты-то тут при чем, - отмахнулся я от него.

\- Я думал, это обычный запрет, ну вроде "Не ходить по траве" или "Не курить у кислородного баллона"...

\- Погоди, а откуда ты знаешь, что это Основание?

Листи виновато промолчал.

\- У нас есть только одна надежда, - проговорил я очень спокойно, - что ты затащил нас во что-то безобидное, думая, что это Основание. Должна же быть у Основания защита от таких дураков.

\- Я не хотел...

\- Дэвид! Я сейчас не настроен выслушивать твои извинения. Если мы выберемся отсюда и умудримся не расхреначить при этом мультиверс, я подумаю, прощать тебя или нет, но пока мне не до этого.

Я сел в кровати и начал одеваться. Надо что-то делать, вопрос - что. Вполне очевидно, что Листеровская идея того, где кнопка выхода, лишена всяких оснований. Мы разве что стоя на голове это не сделали. Но мы тут вдвоем, что уже хорошо. У нас есть сила четкого понимания, что мы не там, где нужно. Которая тоже не работает. Что у нас остается?

\- Я все еще надеюсь, что это просто твой сон. Придуманный мир. Слишком много совпадений. С чего, к примеру, сериал именно о нашем измерении? И почему все актеры выглядят именно так?

И что насчет Джуффина? Когда я думал, что я Крис Барри и это все - мой бред, только его не было в моих - его - воспоминаниях. И в фильмографии Рутгера Хауэра тоже.

\- Ты гуглил?

\- Я посмотрел базу данных актеров, там нет такой роли.

\- Иногда нужно думать более... обще...

Он вылез из-под покрывала и, не одеваясь - я уже заметил, что это тело несколько отличается от его собственного, но реакции оно вызывало во мне что надо без всякого шердонне - пересек комнату, чтобы достать из своей дорожной сумки ноутбук.

\- Прикройся чем-нибудь, - бросил я ему, принимая лэптоп.

\- Я даже не знаю, как его имя пишется, - проворчал я, слушая сзади шорох одежды и вздохи Листи. - Хотя он говорил на почти что немецком, так что видимо немецкое написание.

Я ввел в запрос "Juffin".

\- Тут что-то на какой-то билиберде, но и фамилия совпадает, и портрет его. Но что это за китайский?

\- Это русский, балда, помнишь, нам Софи показывала? Ей так понравилась идея играть русскую, что она даже язык начала учить, но бросила, слишком сложный.

\- О, точно.

Я загрузил страницу в онлайн-переводчик. И еще одну.

\- Слушай, короче, - наконец выяснил я происхождение Джуффина. - Значит это персонаж русской серии книг, про которого сказано в самой книге, что он похож на Рутгера Хауэра. Хм...

\- Видишь, это не придуманный мир.

\- Ты прав, слишком много подробностей. Полагаю, если бы я догадался погуглить Джуффина, я бы и до твоего мастерского соблазнения понял, что мои воспоминания - не бред, так как об этом персонаже Крис Барри раньше никогда не слышал, но он существует. Кстати о Джуффине - как думаешь, это его видел Дуг во сне?

\- ЭйТи ближе.

\- Но мертвее. Хотя прошлую ночь ему это не помешало, ты прав. Но это если предположить, что мы до сих пор находимся у себя в палатке.

\- Ты думаешь, мы куда-то вышли?

\- Я пытаюсь о том, что там с нашими телами, вообще не думать. Я перед тем, как меня припахали на ношение косы, прошел в том числе тренинг "меня вовсе не беспокоит, что в этот момент происходит с моим телом".

\- Предлагаешь пойти к этому Руперту Хаузеру?

\- Рутгеру Хауэру. И нет. Не знаю. Думаешь, есть смысл?

\- Я думаю, что нет смысла сидеть сложа руки. Если бы я сейчас сидел сложа руки, как ты...

\- Мы бы сюда вообще не попали, - напомнил я ему. - И есть кое-кто поближе, чем Хауэр.

\- М?

\- Он снился Дугу. Вдруг там были инструкции не только для него? Вернее, это были инструкции для нас, только через него. Но ведь если это спрут Экстаза, то мы уже все перепробовали. Или... Если только кто-то из нас не хочет отсюда уходить... - с упреком уставился я на него.

Он зажмурился, как будто ожидая, что я его ударю. Идиот.

\- Я вполне тебя понимаю, - начал я. - Здесь все, что ты хотел, и больше. И пусть это все не твое - разве твое то, что осталось там, в реальности? Все твое осталось три миллиона лет назад, почему ты не имеешь права выбирать из того, что тебе предлагают на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой? А здесь все больше напоминает твое, чем в палатке в степи под чужими солнцами. Думаешь, я не понимаю? Я не могу назвать в той жизни ни одной вещи, ради которой тебе стоило бы вернуться. Тем не менее факт остается фактом - мы не можем здесь остаться. Даже если захотим. То, что мы не можем сейчас вернутся, не говорит о том, что у нас есть опция остаться.

\- Я нифига не понял, что ты сказал.

\- Я, если честно, тоже. Но, кстати, а почему ты вернулся в реальность в "Назад на Землю"? Дуг же тебе объяснял? Может, в этом наша подсказка.

\- Я внезапно обрел уверенность в себе, что-то вроде этого, когда вспомнил, как описывали меня те дети. Но если те дети были продуктом моего же собственного воображения, то...

\- Хорошо, вспомни, как тебя принимали фанаты на Прыжке. Тебя любят. С другой стороны, они и меня любят, так что даже не знаю...

\- Ты серьезно не обижаешься на то, что я хочу остаться?

\- Поверь, если бы было можно, я бы дал тебе это сделать и остался бы с тобой. Но что бы это ни было, остаться нельзя. Никогда ни в одной нереальности, в которой мы с тобой оказывались, нельзя было остаться, хорошая она была или плохая. Собственно, потому что это не реальность. Если бы только можно было выбирать...

\- Ты был в разных мирах, когда был Асом... Ты нигде не хотел остаться? Заменить какого-нибудь Риммера, как ты потом сделал с Арни, и... остаться?

Я взвесил свой ответ. Можно ли ему рассказать про это? Он практически сам догадался... В конце концов, он знает о том, что я прибег к услугам сексработника, чтобы выяснить свою ориентацию. Если подумать, Джо тоже, вероятно, тогда был в дождевике и с розой, хотя я не помню подробностей, мне было не до этого. Так что почему нельзя рассказать об этом. И внезапно мне захотелось ему об этом рассказать.

\- Был один такой... Я прожил в нем пять лет. Не так уж много из моей пары сотен карьеры Аса...

\- Ты был Асом двести лет? - ахнул он.

\- Я был на планете со своими клонами шестьсот, - парировал я. Для меня давно уже время перестало иметь такое значение.

\- Это другое, ты там большую часть просидел в одиночке.

\- Тем больше времени на подумать. Впрочем, именно от этого я и устал тогда - от одиночества. Будучи Асом, ты тоже к каком-то смысле в одиночной камере. Дикий Огонь называется. В общем... Когда мне предложили остаться, я остался. Сначала потому что без меня у них было мало шансов выжить, а переместить я их в более безопасное место не мог, а потом... Потом я слишком привязался... Скажу сразу, чтобы ты не строил иллюзий - это был не ты. Не твой параллельный двойник.  И это были платонические отношения. По крайней мере для меня. Ему было тринадцать, когда мы познакомились, и... В общем, я улетел от них исключительно потому что он, кажется... Весь этот чертов асовский героизм... Влияет на неокрепшие умы. На окрепшие-то влияет... Ну ты в курсе.

\- Он в тебя втюрился?

\- Ну... - развел я руками. - Я тут не при чем, я не... Не подавал никаких... Я просто... У меня никогда не было младшего брата. Я был младшим братом в семье. И то, что делали со мной мои старшие братья... В общем, я хотел быть для кого-то старшим братом. Таким, каким бы я хотел, чтобы были мои.

\- Сразу после этого, - продолжил я, - я и присоединился к Сопротивлению. Потому что возвращаться к одиночеству и чувству некоей неприкаянности очень не хотелось.

\- Ты потом его навещал?

\- Нет, - энергично помотал я головой. Еще чего не хватало.

\- Но он - они - с ним кто-то был? - все в порядке?

\- Конечно. Во-первых, они уже были в безопасности на тот момент, я же говорю, я не улетал следующие четыре года только потому что не хотел, а во-вторых узнавать, как они, я могу и через Холли. Мою Холли. Как ты думаешь, как я так четко рассчитал обменяться с Арни телами? Я знал заранее все, что произошло и произойдет. Сопротивленцы поставили ей свою базу данных, крутейшая штука. Теперь Холли может мне сказать не только что произошло и произойдет с любым, занесенным в базу, но и вычислить, что и как изменится при вмешательстве. Я редко спрашиваю до задания, потому что это здорово влияет на исполнение, и не в лучшую сторону. Но почти всегда спрашиваю после, чтобы убедиться, что все сделал правильно.

\- А можно мне?..

\- Сам с ней договаривайся, ты же в курсе, что она со мной не разговаривает, - отмахнулся я. Спасибо, смег, за напоминание.

\- Так ты говоришь "они". Кто - "они"?

\- Его семья. Я привязался ко всей семье. Только ни к кому в романтическом смысле. Такое вообще бывает? Никогда не думал, что бывает.

\- Мне кажется, я это где-то уже слышал... - с сомнением протянул Листи.

\- А ты думаешь, я взял Закари по доброте душевной? - отрезал я зло, поняв, о чем он.

\- Ну, именно по ней, - обнял он меня сзади и задышал в ухо. - Просто теперь понятней, почему именно.

Я перетянул его к себе на колени и поцеловал так, как не целовал с первого раза, так, как будто мы снова превратились в единое существо, мудрое и всемогущее. Мне даже послышался голос ЭйТи:

\- Пока вы там целовались...


	5. В гостях хорошо, а дома лучше

_Вернуться невозможно – вместо нас всегда возвращается кто-то другой…_

_Макс Фрай_

 

\- Ну кончайте уже, я же знаю, что вы уже тут.

О. Нет. Не показалось. Мы оторвались друг от друга и оглянулись. Точно. Вместо номера над пабом - наша собственная палатка. И Алекс, довольно живой, в моей рубашке и штанах Дэйва. Ну да, трупик-то голый был, наверное, в мешке, мы не смотрели.

\- Иди скажи Лоре, что я вернулся, - велел он мне. - А вас, молодой человек, я попрошу остаться, - сказал он Листи. Ну опаньки, приплыли. Таки мы были на Основании, и нас сейчас будут расчленять...

\- Я беру полную ответственность, - начал я, встав перед Дэйвом. - Я не объяснил ему должным образом опасность...

\- Успокойся, никто его не съест, слухи о том, что я питаюсь младенцами, сильно преувеличены. Иди зови Лору, а мы с твоим молодым человеком просто побеседуем о том, каким образом он не только сам на Основание пролез, но и тебя туда затащил. Такие таланты без должного обучения пропадают. Джуффин щас от зависти удавится. Кстати приведи и его тоже, будем вмести разгребать то, что вы тут начудили, пока меня не было.

Не сказать, что со спокойным сердцем я ломанулся оббегать лагерь. Со страху я даже забыл передать Алексу, что он болван. Лора чуть не расплакалась, услышав о возвращении блудного отца, а Джуффин был в курсе не только того, что его параллельный двойник оказался жив, но и того, что мы с Листи побывали на Основании. И действительно завидовал. Еще я забыл спросить, а, собственно, как мы вышли-то оттуда? Вроде ничего такого не произошло. Очевидно, нас оттуда вывел ЭйТи, но что послужило триггером?

\- Ну, где это ваше доморощенное чудо? - с порога потребовал Джуффин.

Меня тоже волновало оно же. Вроде жив, хотя слегка бледен.

\- А по-человечески сказать нельзя было? - С того же порога накинулась на Алекса Лора. - А если бы... Если бы я не поверила своей интуиции?

\- Результат был бы тот же - ты теперь всегда будешь верить своей интуиции. Ведь так?

\- Тебе не стоило рисковать жизнью, чтобы преподать мне урок. Оно того не стоит.

\- А что тогда стоит?

Пока они переругивались, Джуффин рассматривал моего мужа так, как ЭйТи когда-то Смитозоргов. Жутко напрягало. После того, как я вспомнил, что больше не голограмма, и лучи из глаз не светят, во всех смыслах, я переключился на вербальную защиту:

\- Если вы думаете использовать Дэвида в качестве подопытного кролика, я вам советую подумать эту мысль обратно, - сказал я с угрозой, заслоняя Листи. Перед Алексом-то мне не устоять, что бы тому не вздумалось, но смег меня подери, если меня испугает какой-то заезжий иностранец. Пусть технически он мне тоже дед.

\- У меня и в мыслях не было. Я больше по части учительства. Но, полагаю, у Александра Тимофеевича мне вас не отбить. Хотя у меня условия лучше. У вас тут как у кочевников, живете вон в платках, и хотя это жутко романтично, но у нас, зато, очень красивый город со всеми удобствами.  Кстати нате брошюрку про Ехо, - он сунул Дэйву в руки невесть откуда взявшуюся книжку. - Я готов вас взять обоих, на полном обеспечении плюс пироженки.

\- Если я вдруг захочу учиться магии, я в Хогвартс пойду, - буркнул Листи, но брошюрку взял.

Алекс с Лорой закончили ругаться.

\- Ну-с, молодой человек, - обратился ЭйТи к Дэйву. - Ваш партнер ждет объяснений, валяйте. Заодно просветите моего коллегу.

\- Я нечаянно.

\- Не скромничайте, не скромничайте.

\- Это из-за того, что я ороборос, - выпалил Листи и надулся.

\- Чем-чем оброс? - не понял Джуффин, все еще борющийся с языковым порогом.

\- Сам себя родил, - объяснил ЭйТи. - И, между прочим, такие подробности биографии следует сообщать до того, как происходят катастрофические события, - упрекнул он меня.

\- Откуда я знал, что вы не знаете?

\- Ну откуда я знала, что ты не знаешь, что я - твой папа, - подала голос Лора.

\- Ты знала и специально не сказала, не сравнивай, - зло бросил я. - Вы следующий раз вывешивайте список того, что нужно упомянуть, вдруг я прячу еще какой страшный секрет. Сам того не зная, - подчеркнул я.

\- Хорошо, оставим вопрос о том, кто виноват, на потом. Сейчас мы должны просто уяснить этот простой факт. Стоящий перед нами молодой человек - живая временная петля. На моей памяти единственная в природе. Наверняка были и другие, но обычно их усасывает в сингулярность так, что как бы их и не было. Так скажем, перед вами единственная рабочая живая петля времени. Полностью функциональная. По крайней мере пока. Вы, молодой человек - буквально пуп вселенной. Можете гордиться. Если вас открутить - у вселенной отвалится жопа. Поздравляю с ответственностью. В вашем конкретном случае, конечно, это мало что означает, так как для того, чтобы вас открутить, нужно открутить всех и каждого, а вас не так уж и мало.

\- А что же это означает для него? - спросил я. - Ну, помимо способности попадать на Основание, каковой он, надеюсь, больше никогда не воспользуется.

\- О том, что вы там творили, и что мне пришлось там натворить, чтобы вас вытащить... Мы потом отдельно поговорим. Но вот о том, что он может... У меня возникают подозрения, что он может изобрести межпространственный двигатель. Собственно, изобрел его. И не раз. И не два. Стоит посмотреть в хроники всех миров, вышедших за свои рамки, и убедиться в этом. Почему кстати тогда мне не сообщили, что к нам прибыл параллельный двойник Изобретателя, даже не знаю, тут с других тоже спрос, не только с тебя, Арни.

\- Спаннерс... Спаннерс ведь не просто механик, он изобретатель, - дошло до меня. - Он изобрел двигатель для Асмобиля.

\- Наверняка. У меня в мире двигателя не было, мы научились пользоваться переходом, это - "изобретение" другого уникума, Проводника. Миры, вышедшие за свой, делятся на те, в которых либо Проводник, либо Изобретатель нашли способ. Обычно это магический и техногенный миры соответственно. И вот посмотрите - оказывается, один из изобретателей - твой муж. Как тебе удалось его отхватить, не знаю. Разумеется, именно этот экземпляр ничего так и не изобрел... Но зато именно этот экземпляр догадался сам себя замкнуть. Так что даже среди себя он уникум. А вот с Дэбби мне придется поговорить отдельно, так как она-то запросто может собрать межпространственник из старых саней и нескольких кусков проволоки, вот только вместо стандартного двигателя, которых у нас на складе полно, ее будет зеркальным, а это нам такими ништяками чревато, даже если она только подумает это сделать...

\- Только не говорите, что он же Уилл Робинсон.

\- Нет, Дэйв не его двойник. Таких как он несколько, и у каждого своя причина, почему он или она изобретатель или проводник. Ладно, я тут из огня да сразу в полымя, - вздохнул Алекс. - Мне нужно слегка отдохнуть и подумать, что делать с вмешательством в Основание, пока круги не пошли. Хотя как обычно круги-то как раз пошли в прошлое - все эти ваши брачные игры были наверняка кругами от Основания. Но все остановилось на всего лишь нескольких, так что мы их остановили вовремя. А это значит, что нам нужно подумать. Пошли займемся хирнштурмом, - взял "Александр Тимофеевич" Джуффина под локоток.

И что-то как-то вместо того, чтобы спросить, чем он там в неживом виде занимался, зачем он посылал нас на шоппинг, или как он нас с Основания вытащил, все, что я смог в спешке брякнуть, было:

\- Рутгер Хауэр - это ваш Основной, сэр?

\- С чего это ты взял? Играть себя - это пошло. Это буквально самая ненапряжная работа.

Мы с Листи возмущенно переглянулись.

\- А я петь люблю, - улыбнулся он нам улыбкой акулы и вышел из палатки, напевая:

\- Я, я буду королем, а ты, ты будешь королевой. И хоть ничто их не прогонит, мы будем героями хоть на день, мы будем нами, только на день!..

\- Можем мы вернуться на Основание? Потому что это наводит на меня жуть, - проворчал я. - Хотя нет, на Основании это, я так понял, и зародилось.

\- А он неплохо поет, - вставил Дэйв.

\- А тебе мастодонт на ухо наступил, - огрызнулся я.

\- Кстати, вы же там были, вы его там видели? - спросила Лора. - У меня есть запись концерта, но так бы хотелось увидеть вживую.

\- Мы думали, он Рутгер Хауэр, а он...

\- Но мы определенно его видели, да же, Арн? - опять влез Листи. - Я в юности даже на концерт ходил...

\- Что я с тобой вообще разговариваю, - опять огрызнулся я, - ты там вообще диджей!

\- Кто-то болезненно переживает собственное отсутствие слуха во всех мирах, мистер любитель хаммонд органа, - подтрунил Листи, усмехаясь.

\- Сам дурак.

Немного отойдя от шока, я все-таки спросил, вернее попытался:

\- Это что, означает, что Основной может быть не похожим на... А почему тут на актера? А...

\- Основной - один на всех параллельных двойников, Основание - это тот же Центр, только обитаемый, - начала лекцию Лора. - Они близки к сингулярности, они воплощают всех нас в концентрированном виде.

\- Это не объясняет...

\- Хорошо, подойди к этому с другой стороны: мы - отражение Основания. Мультиверс - как пена, и в каждом отражается реальный мир - Основание. Но и тот и другой взгляд верен. Мы влияем друг на друга. Они получают о нас информацию, думая, что придумывают нас, а мы становимся такими, какими они нас у себя воплощают.

\- А. Понятно. Не, ничего не понятно.

\- Ничего, - похлопала она меня по плечу. - Это и правда сложно.

 Утро наступило слишком быстро, чтобы мы успели привести мозги в порядок. Оставалось еще слишком много вопросов и слишком много лишних воспоминаний. На нас с Листи одновременно напала резкая тоска по детям наших Основных где-то перед самым рассветом, только он, переживший уже три потери до этого, отнесся к этому более философски. Меня же буквально выкрутило наизнанку. И окончательно утвердило в мысли, что детей я хочу, ни дня не мешкая. К сожалению, что по этому поводу делать, я еще не придумал. Листи как всегда отшутился тем, что он рожать больше не собирается:

\- Я выдохся, Арн.

\- Полагаю, мы можем взять кого-нибудь... Даже своих. Где-то наверняка должны быть оставшиеся сиротами...

\- Наши?

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что у нас везде такие проблемы с их зачатием?

\- Ты всегда можешь сделать тоже, что и я.... То есть... Дэбби...

\- Ну уж нет, - скривился я.

\- Как хочешь, - прошелестел Дэвид. Смег, обиделся, что ли?  На то, что я не хочу переспать с другой? По-моему, это должно ему льстить. Даже если другая - он сам.

Как только рассвело, мы отправились к королевской палатке.

\- Ну, что нам делать-то? - спросил я первую высунувшуюся из нее голову.

\- У вас медовый месяц, угадай с одного раза, что вам сейчас полагается делать, - зевнула она.

\- Я имею в виду с последствиями нашего пребывания на Основании.

\- А. Не, мы уже все сделали, гуляйте.

\- Серьезно? - не поверил я.

\- Гуляйте-гуляйте, - отмахнулся Алекс.

\- И наказывать не будете? - Еще подозрительней прищурился я.

\- А мы собирались, что ли?

\- Ну мы тогда пошли...

\- Да-да, что вы вообще из постели вылезли, не понимаю. У вас теперь на ближайшие четыре недели только одна цель, и за пределы постели она не выходит.

-  Я бы попросил не обсуждать нашу сексуальную жизнь... - пробурчал я, краснея.

\- После того, как вы вынесли ее аж на Основание, не вам указывать, кому и где ее можно обсуждать, - рявкнул Алекс и нырнул в палатку. Я открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, так как, во-первых, так и не придумал, что ответить, во-вторых не хотел влезать вслед за ним в его палатку без разрешения.

\- Что-то мне это не нравится, - озвучил я свои опасения по дороге домой.

\- Провести ближайший месяц в постели со мной? Ужасающая перспектива! - с преувеличенным сарказмом воскликнул Листи.

\- Не иронизируй, тебе не идет, - рассеянно буркнул я. - Узнать бы, что он там предпринял, и посмотреть, как там наши Основные...

\- Не знаю, что насчет первого, но ко второму у меня есть идея.

\- Холли не знает ничего об Основных, они не входят в ее компетенцию, я это точно знаю.

\- Нет, я хотел сказать, что Лора же где-то видела запись концерта Основного Короля.

\- Значит, у них есть система наблюдения за Основными, и Лора о ней знает! - Докончил я его мысль и повернул в сторону Лориной палатки.

\- Посмотреть на своих Основных, как они после вас? - Ничуть не удивилась просьбе Лора. Ну да, вот и я про то же, это же логичное желание. Я всегда смотрел за своими подопечными, как они после моего вмешательства. Почему я должен забыть о тех, в чью жизнь я вмешался случайно.

\- Есть у нас способ наблюдать за ними, есть. Им редко пользуются, но за последние сутки им пользовались больше, чем за все прошлые годы Сопротивления, благодаря вам.

\- Ты знаешь, что там Алекс сделал, чтобы стабилизировать обстановку?

\- Понятия не имею, как ты должно быть в курсе, он мне не отчитывается. Но я могу помочь со сведениями об Основных. Нам даже вламываться никуда не надо будет, я знаю оператора, он просто перескажет нам, что знает сам. Вернее, мне, вас он видеть не должен. Так что приходите в полночь, к тому времени я уже должна поймать его где-нибудь в баре и успеть напоить. Вполне возможно, он даже знает, что там сделал ЭйТи.

\- Мы в курсе, что он снился одному товарищу, чтобы тот написал про нас одну вещь...

\- Воздействие на приемник, ну да, это самый легкий способ воздействия на Основание, - кивнула она. Некоторые думают, что и единственный. Но я не специалист.

День мы провели как положено - в постели, хотя и не по этому поводу, просто отсыпались, в полночь пришли к Лоре.

\- Только не скидывай меня под машину, солнышко, но я практически ничего не узнала, - развела она руками.

\- Ну, то, что велел снять Дугу ЭйТи, ты узнала, как я погляжу...

\- Да, он считает, что это смешная шутка, передать моей Основной привет таким образом. Не удержался.

\- Но хоть что там с нашими?

\- Внешне никаких изменений и далекоидущих последствий, -  пожала она плечами. - Внутренне - кто их знает. Дуг, зато, отказался от фильма окончательно и пишет сценарии на новый полноценный сезон.

\- Но...

\- Черпая идеи с какой-то другой вашей версии.

\- Кстати, почему до этого он черпал только с нашей?

\- Случайность, полагаю? Или это связано с тем, что именно вы попали в Сопротивление? Кто его знает, но когда вы действительно сюда попали, у него пошли проблемы с приемом, но, как видите, он переключился на другой канал. Зато ваши Основные опять будут играть самих себя.

\- Ага, "самая ненапряжная работа", - выплюнул я. - А что сделал Алекс?

\- Возможно, именно помог вашему приемнику переключиться, это не ясно, оператора ЭйТи выгнал, когда сел работать.

\- Хорошо, по крайней мере мы знаем, что мы не испортили Крэйгу и Крису жизнь и карьеру, - кивнул я на прощание, и мы ушли.

\- Да, если у них роман, то тайный, - прошептал заговорщицки Дэйв.

\- Ты так хочешь, чтобы у них был роман?

\- А ты нет?

\- А черт его знает, с одной стороны да, с другой... Я повидал достаточное количество наших параллельных двойников, чтобы понять, что иногда оно того не стоит. Хотя с другой стороны, если бы я встретил нас до того, как, я бы тоже решил, что и в этом случае не стоит. А поди ж ты...

\- Давно хотел спросить, а почему Лора называет тебя солнышком? Или это был всегда такой намек, чтобы ты понял, что ты ее сын? "Sunny" звучит как "sonny".

\- Кстати может быть. Хотя я всегда считал это дань костюму Аса из золотой фольги, его же блондинистому парику и в общем всему солнечному имиджу, включая солнцезащитные очки.

\- Помнишь, что Дуг говорил про твоего отца?

\- Что он садовник?

\- Да, что Риммер выяснит, что его отец - не его отец.

\- Я не знаю, зачем ты вспоминаешь эту чушь.

\- Потому что она не может быть чушью. Он приемник, он ничего не придумывает, он только записывает. А ты говорил, что Тоби похож больше на вашего садовника, чем на твоего отца. Не может быть, что это было просто так.

\- Ты пойми, дурья твоя башка - наш садовник был дебилом. Как думаешь, каковы шансы того, что у Лоры параллельный двойник слабоумный?

\- У меня параллельный двойник - инженер, изобретший межпространственный двигатель, вернее большинство моих двойников. Может он не дебил, может он просто ленивый. Или он клинический кретин, тогда почему нет? Любой может в каком-нибудь мире оказаться с ампутированной конечностью или с врожденным синдромом дауна, - пожал он плечами. - Или с другим цветом кожи. Ты кстати "Пребывая Там" смотрел?

\- Что? Нет... Или... Может быть, а что?

\- Там слабоумный персонаж-садовник. Сделал карьеру в политике. Потому что садоводство похоже на политику.

\- Мой отец не садовник! - отрезал я.

\- Как-то ты думал, что он - не Лора...

\- Хорошо, хорошо, я спрошу у Холли... Эм.. Спросишь за меня у Холли?

\- Я попрошу Холли спросить у Холли, - кивнул он.

Черт, и чего я, сентиментальный дурак, назвал компьютер Дикого Огня Холли? И ведь теперь поздно переименовывать-то...

\- Чет, помнится, говорил, что его тоже растил не его отец, но по описанию его настоящего отца я бы сказал, что это тот, кто растил меня.

\- Спросить не помешает. Ты вообще зря обидел свою Холли, не виновата она в том, что не сказала. Она искусственный интеллект, откуда она знает, что тебе надо, пока ты не спросишь?

\- Да-да, я сам дурак, - отмахнулся я.

\- Ты просто не умеешь обращаться с искусственными формами жизни.

\- Да куда уж мне, я ведь всего лишь был одной из них, - съязвил я.

\- Во многом ты до сих пор остаешься одной из них, - буркнул Листи. - Не сказал же ты королю о том, что я ороборос, только потому что тот не спрашивал.

\- А что ты сам-то не сказал? Тоже искусственный?

\- Они твои начальники, а не мои.

\- Серьезно? Ты живешь здесь уже второй год, а до сих пор так думаешь?

\- А как мне прикажешь думать?

\- Как член Сопротивления!

\- Я не работаю на Сопротивление! - повысил голос в ответ Дэйв.

\- А на кого ты работаешь?

\- Я вообще не работаю, я смегова домохозяйка! Я покидал планету за эти два года два раза, оба раза по личным делам, одно из которых было работа на другую организацию. Я бы, между прочим, с удовольствием поработал на Школу Крайтена подольше, но кто ж меня пустит.

\- Знаешь что, я бы с удовольствием побыл без твоего сварливого голоса подольше, но тебя же нельзя и на пять минут оставить. Прошлый раз, когда мы расставались, ты успел стать сам себе отцом и потерять руку. От первого я бы возможно смог тебя отговорить, а от второго спасти, так как вирус можно было запросто заманить в меня и потом тупо переключить меня на мягкий свет. Так что нет, вдруг ты захочешь стать себе дедушкой, или потеряешь еще какую-нибудь часть тела? Я не хочу рисковать.

\- Ты тоже успел... Обзавестись настоящим телом.

\- Видишь, я не ты, мне расставания только на пользу.

\- ...И я вернул руку! Между прочим, свое тело ты получил именно благодаря тому, что я потерял и потом вернул руку. Но самое главное - я тебя отпустил. Потому что если любишь кого-то, ты должен его отпустить. Если он сам к тебе вернется - значит твое. Если нет - не твое. Думаешь, как я узнал, что ты... Потому что ты вернулся!

\- А я бы на твоем месте меня не отпустил. Что, если бы было нельзя вернуться в собственное измерение? Или я бы погиб до того, как вернулся? Или, собственно, не захотел возвращаться вовсе? Нет уж, я бы не стал так рисковать.

\- Разумеется, как ты не стал рисковать, когда решил остаться в Сопротивлении. Ты не спрашивал у меня, что я буду делать, ты просто решил. Но я остался с тобой. Это работает и так.

\- И теперь ты об этом жалеешь, - подвел неутешительный итог я. - Жалеешь, что остался со мной. Раздумываешь о предложении Джуффина, - обвинил я его.

\- Нет! Я не жалею, я просто говорю, что я и так слишком много времени провел, ничего не делая. Я бы нашел себе занятие и тут, но не знаю, что именно.

\- Ты можешь учиться у Алекса. Тогда он наконец станет и твоим начальником.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что я смогу?

\- Ты смог пролезть на Основание, кто его знает, что еще ты можешь. Хочешь узнать это, когда случайно сделаешь это, и тебя, и меня заодно опять придется вытаскивать откуда-нибудь за шкирку. Или хочешь узнать в процессе учебы в контролируемой среде? Разве ответ не очевиден?

\- Я боюсь, что не справлюсь. Я даже поварской экзамен не сдал...

\- Не сдал!? Ах ты маленький лгун, я все эти годы считал, что ты выше меня по званию...

\- Серьезно?

\- Нет, конечно, я что, совсем идиот? Кот потом неделю с отравлением ходил, куда тебе до звания офицера по кухне. Но то, о чем говорит Алекс - это то, что в тебе есть вне зависимости от твоего образования. Ты все это и так умеешь, вопрос только в том, что контролировать не можешь. Так что ты никак не можешь не справиться, ниже падать тебе некуда, ты не можешь разучиться это делать, ты можешь только научиться или нет это контролировать. И шанс того, что ты научишься, стоит того, чтобы попытаться.

 - Хорошо. Но... Я не знаю, чему он может меня научить, так как я должен быть по части механики, а он - магии.

\- Не знаю. Но тем и интереснее. И на Основание мы не с помощью техники попали.

\- Ладно, ты прав.

\- Значит, ты будешь учиться у Алекса?

\- Да. Доволен?

\- Я буду доволен, когда мы перестанем проваливаться куда попало по твоей вине. И еще... - Я покрутил кольцо на пальце.

\- Только не говори, что хочешь его снять.

\- Я не хочу его снять, - смег, у меня даже в мыслях не было, за кого он меня принимает? - Я хочу, чтобы первым же пунктом в расписании уроков был контроль над этой штукой. И мне эти уроки тоже не повредят. Я вообще не понимаю, какого черта мы их без подготовки напялили. Самонадеянность не доводит до добра. Договорились?

\- Договорились.

 


End file.
